jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Domi06/Me Without You...
Witam Cię drogi czytelniku. To mój drugi blog, taka mnie naszła wena na niego. Uwaga dla czytelników mojego pierwszego bloga: tam też będą nexty, może tylko troche rzadziej, ale sie postaram :). Ten tu kolażyk (zrobiony z nudów) przedstawia wygląd bohaterów w pierwszym rozdziale i prologu: thumb|left|336px Krótkie info: *w pierwszym rozdziale bohaterowie mają 15 lat, później po 18 *Wikingowie walczą ze smokami *Czkawka ma Szczerbatka *Czkawka ma obie nogi, a Szczerbatek obie lotki *myśli lub sny będą pisane grubą czcionką *rozdziały będą zazwyczaj co 2 dni 'Jeśli czytałeś, zostaw po sobie komentarz :)' Krótkie słowo wstępu Smoki. Istoty, które od wieków atakują naszą wyspę, Berk. Porywają owce, niszczą domy. A my je zabijamy. Jesteśmy wikingami. Naszym wodzem jest Stoick Ważki, dla mnie jest on dodatkowo ojcem. Mam na imię Czkawka. Tak, jestem synem wodza. Czy można mnie nazwać wikingiem? Mój ojciec z pewnością tak nie uważa. Ja zresztą też nie. Co ze mnie za wiking? Chudy, wątły chłopak, który muchy by nie skrzywdził, a co dopiero smoka zabić. Śmiechu warte. Tak właśnie myślą o mnie wszyscy, których znam. A, i jeszcze jedno. Wytresowałem Nocną Furię. Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się. Ja, obiekt kpin i żartów, oswoiłem najstraszliwszego smoka na ziemi. Szczerbatek, bo tak go nazwałem, pokazał mi jak piękny i niesamowity jest świat smoków. Okazało się, że to wszystko, co nam dotychczas wmawiano, to nieprawda. Szczerbatek został moim najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielem. Muszę go jednak ukrywać przed ojcem, bo gdyby się dowiedział... To w skrócie o mnie. Wierzę, że nadejdą dni, kiedy jednak zjednoczą się te dwa światy. Świat wikingów i świat smoków... 1. Szara codzienność Jedząc śniadanie, myślałem o tym, co dziś będę robił. Pójde do kuźni, zrobie to co mi zleci Pyskacz, skończe jak najszybciej i pójde do Szczerbatka. Tam zamierzałem spędzić resztę dnia. Początkowo mój plan przebiegał pomyślnie. Pyskacz prosił, żebym naostrzył 2 miecze, 4 topory i 2 młoty. Kiedy skończyłem topory i mecze, zabrałem się za młoty. Wtedy zjawił się taki nasz gang młodocianych przestępców. Nie no, żartowałem. W każdym razie w jego skład wchodzą: Mieczyk i Szpadka- bliźniaki, które nic, tylko się biją, Śledzik- chodząca encyklopedia, Sączysmark- najbardziej lubiący mi dokuczać oraz Astrid- piękna blondynka o błękitnych oczach, bardzo brutalna, stanowcza, ale na swój sposób urocza. Taak, nie ukrywam. Lubię ją... Ale nie o mnie. A wracając, oto moi najwięksi prześladowcy. Byli już blisko kuźni, zobaczyli mnie. Starałem się po prostu nie zwracać na nich uwagi. -Prosze, prosze- Sączysmark rozpoczął akcję Dokopmy największej ciamajdzie na Berk.- Hej Czkawuś. Co z moim toporem? -Nie widzisz?- odwarknąłem.- Już skończony. -A nasze miecze?- włączyły się bliźniaki. Westchnąłem. -Też- odparłem. -Ale się obijasz Czkawuś- kontynuował Sączysmark. Wszystko się we mnie zagotowało. Tak, mam słabe nerwy. Skończywszy ostatni młot, rzuciłem wszystko i wybiegłem z kuźni. Niestety, mam strasznego pecha. Zaliczyłem glebę na ich oczach. Oczywiście wszyscy w śmiech. Wstałem, otrzepałem się i palnąłem w ich stronę na odchodne: -Jeszcze wam kiedyś pokaże. Upokorze was równie mocno, jak wy mnie.- Moje słowa wywołały u nich jeszcze większy atak śmiechu. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Ruszyłem przed siebie, w stronę Kruczego urwiska. Szczerbatek zaczął skakać z radości, kiedy tylko znalazłem się w zasięgu jego wzroku. -Cześć Mordko- powitałem go wesoło. Kiedy z nim jestem, od razu poprawia mi się humor.- Przepraszam, ale nie zdążyłem dziś nic przynieść.- odpowiedziałem na nieme pytanie smoka, podczas gdy obwąchiwał mnie w poszukiwaniu ryb. Usiadłem przy wielkim kamieniu. Szczerbol ułożył się koło mnie. -Wiesz, mam już wszystkiego dosyć- zwierzyłem mu się.- Dosyć Sączysmarka, dosyć bliźniaków, ojca... Życia. Tylko ciebie nie mam dosyć. Gad zamruczał współczująco. -Powiem ci, że od dłuższego czasu rozważam ucieczkę- kontynuowałem.- Coraz częściej biorę tę opcję pod uwagę. Nikt tęsknić nie będzie, a nam będzie żyło się lepiej.. Co myslisz? Smok ziewnął przeciągle. -Masz rację, odłóżmy to na później. Czas na drzemkę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem. Ale, gdy tylko się obudziłem, wiedziałem, że muszę wracać. Było już póóźno. Natychmiast zerwałem się z miejsca. Szczerbatek również wstał i przeciągnął się z lubością. -Trochę się zasiedziałem- powiedziałem, bardziej do siebie.- Muszę lecieć. Do jutra Mordko!- krzyknąłem do smoka, który musiał zostać nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Do naszej osady dotarłem szybciej niż zwykle. Od razu skierowałem się w stronę domu. Wszedłem do środka, a zamykając drzwi, wiedziałem już, że ojciec czeka na mnie. UFF, no to czeka cie rozmowa Czkawka. Ale nie. Postanowiłem, że warto żyć z ojcem w dobrych stosunkach. Ja chciałem tego zawsze, ale on? W sumie niegdy nie czułem, że jest dla mnie prawdziwym tatą. Odwróciłem się i chciałem iść prosto na górę, ale zatrzymał mnie, jak zwykle. -Czkawka! Wracaj tu. Z westchnięciem spojrzałem na niego. -Słucham. Spodziewał się chyba jakiegoś odpyskowania z mojej strony, ale tak jak mówiłem, chciałem mieć ojca. Odchrząknął głośno. -Więc tak. Jutro jest Smocze Szkolenie, na które idzisz. Totalnie mnie zatkało. -Wiesz to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł- odparłem głośno łapiąc powietrze. -Nie zaczynaj Czkawka. -Co? Ale.. jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Przecież mówiłem ci, ja nie chce zabijać smoków! Tłumaczyłe ci, z nimi można żyć... -Dosyć tego! Pójdziesz mi koniec! Zrobią tam z ciebie wikinga! A nie ciamajde i niedorajde! Nie chce takiego syna! W tym momencie poczułem, jakbym dostał w twarz. Nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Po prostu poszedłem do siebie. Jeszcze nigdy tak silnie nie czułem się niepotrzebny i straciłem chęć do życia... '*Stoick*' Wiem, że przesadziłem, ale to dla jego dobra. Musi w końcu zmężnieć. Kiedyś mi za to podziękuje. O, ktoś puka, otworzę. '*Astrid*' W sumie, po co ja tu przyszłam? Sama nie jestem pewna. Naprawdę nie podoba mi się jak inni traktują Czkawkę. Dlatego nie biorę w tym udziału. Jednak trzymam się z nimi odkąd pamiętam, tak było zawsze. Z nimi, czyli Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem i bliźniakami. Z tego co wiem, Czkawka nie ma też dobrych kontaktów z ojcem. Nawet trochę mu współczułam... Zapukałam. Otworzył mi Stoick. -Witaj Astrid- rzekł z uśmiechem.- Co cię tu sprowadza? -Dobry wieczór. Przepraszam, że tak późno,ale... Jest Czkawka?- zapytałam grzecznie. -No jest, ale nie wiem po co chcesz się z nim widzieć.- Wódź wpuścił mnie do środka. Od razu zauważyłam stojącą przy kominku spakowaną torbę (czy coś w tym stylu XD). -Wyjeżdża wódz?- spytałam. -Tak- westchnął.- Płyniemy odnaleźć Smocze Leże. Może w końcu się uda. Twój ojciec też płynie. O, dobrze wiedzieć. -To ja już pójdę do Czkawki- powiedziałam. -Tak, tak. Schodami na górę.- poinstruował mnie wódź. Pokonawszy schody, udałam się instynktownie do pierwszego pokoju. Kiedy tam weszłam, ujrzałam coś przerażającego. '*Czkawka*' Ręce nie drżały mi ze strachu, tylko z podniecenia i ciekawości. Jak to jest. Siedząc na łóżku z nożem w ręce, myślałem tylko o tym, że za chwilę poczuję ulgę i już dla nikogo nie będę ciężarem. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich... Astrid?! A ona co tu robi?! -Czkawka!- doskoczyła do mnie i jednym ruchem zabrała nóż.- Co ty wyrabiasz, człowieku?! -Co ty tu robisz?- oszołomiony zadałem jej inne pytanie. -Ja... Ty mi jeszcze nie odpowiedziałeś! -Oj no dobra!- Westchnąłem.- Chciałem ulżyć światu- wzruszyłem ramionami. -Światu czy sobie? -Temu i temu... Nieważne. Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Po co przyszłaś? Chyba chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jednak zrezygnowała. Spojrzałem na nią kątem oka. Jest taka piękna... Zaraz, Czkawka opamiętaj się. -Przyszłam, bo... Jakoś tak... Chciałam cię przeprosić. No wiesz, za Sączysmarka i za nas. Nie powinniśmy... Dopiero teraz widzę do czego to mogło doprowadzić. Do czego ja mogłam doprowadzić.- Odruchowo spojrzeliśmy na nóż, który Astrid nadal trzymała i, który po chwili odłożyła. -Nie przepraszaj za nich. To nie przez ciebie, Astrid... To ojciec...- urwałem. -No tak, wyjeżdża- pokiwała głową. -Wyjeżdża?- Ta informacja wprawiła mnie w euforię. Nareszcie, nadszedł czas. Czas ucieczki. Jeszcze dzisiaj. -Czkawka?- Astrid niepewnie potrząsnęła mnie za ramię.- Co jest? Spojrzałem na nią uradowany. Zaraz po tym wstałem i z determinacją zacząłem pakować do torby najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. -Co ty znowu robisz?- Dziewczyna wstała lekko wkurzona brakiem odpowiedzi. -Wyjeżdżam- odpowiedziałem krótko. -Co?!- NAjwyraźniej moja odpowiedź zbiła ją z pantałyku.- Ale...czemu? Nie wytrzymałem. Przerwałem pakowanie. - Serio? Czemu? Bo wyobraź sobie, ja już nie daję rady. Nie mam tu życia. Co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? Gdyby wszyscy ci dokuczali i nie dawali żyć? Milczała. - No właśnie.- Odwróciłem się i wróciłem do poprzedniej czynności.- Nikt mnie tu nie chce. Nawet własny ojciec. Założę się, że jeszcze zrobią z tej okazji wielką ucztę w twierdzy. '*Astrid*' Niby to jego sprawa, ale zabolało mnie to okropnie. To, że wyjeżdża. -A jeśli... ja chcę żebyś został? Ja to powiedziałam głośno? No to już po mnie. Czkawka odwrócił się powoli. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Był w rozsypce.' I po co mu mieszasz w głowie kobieto?!' '*Czkawka*' Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że usłyszę coś takiego. A już na peno nie od Astrid. No to teraz mam mentlik w głowie. -Astrid- zacząłem.- Zrozum, ja muszę odejść. Smutno pokiwała głową. A zaraz potem, kiedy myślałem, że nic dziwniejszego mnie już dziś nie spotka, ona po prostu się do mnie przytuliła. Zwyczajny gest. Ludzie się przytulają na pożegnanie. Jeśli im na sobie zależy. Ale na mnie nikomu nie zależy. W takim razie, co miał oznaczać nasz przytulas? Dziewczyna oderwała się ode mnie tak gwałtownie, jak się przytuliła. Widać było jej zmiesznie na twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko -Wiesz, miałbym do ciebie jeszcze dwie prośby. -Jakie?-zapytała. -Po pierwsze, zajmij na chwilę tatę. Zrozumiała. Zeszła schodami na dół. Jest next :3 Niektórzy mogą sądzić, że to kolejne, takie jak inne opowiadanie. Chciałabym więc coś powiedzieć. Nie zamierzam od nikogo ściągać pomysłu, ani niczego kopiować. To moje opko i mam na nie pomysł. W blogach, które czytałam, może początki były podobne, ale mam już pomysł na ciąg dalszy :) Chciałabym, aby był inny niż w blogach, które znam. Przynajmniej tak się postaram. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: Nie kopiuję od nikogo pomysłów. Koniec To tyle na dziś, paa :* PS: Możecie zgadywać, co jest tą drugą prośbą :) '2. Jedna decyzja może zmienić życie wszystkich' '*Astrid*' Dlaczego ja dałam się na to namówić? -Co tam Astrid, rozmawiałaś z Czkawką?- zagadnął wódź, gdy już mnie zauważył. -Tak- odparłam, próbując grać na zwłokę. Nerwowo usiłowałam wymyśleć coś, żeby Czkawka mógł się wymknąć.-Widział wódź coś takiego?- palnęłam. -Ale co, dziecko? -No tutaj, przy kominku. Jak iskry lecą... '*Czkawka*' Teraz. Po cichu zeszłem po schodach. Astrid wciskała mu jakieś kity o tym, jak to patrzenie w ogień odmładza, czy coś. Pff. Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem. Będąc prze drzwiach, dałem dziewczynie znak, że może już kończyć to całe przedstawienie. Po cichutku zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. -To ja będę już lepiej leciała, bo rodzice...- wojowniczka cofnęła się szybko. -Tak, tak, nie zatrzymuję cię. Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. Ona również opuściła dom. Podziękowałem jej z uśmiechem. -Zamierzasz kiedyś wrócić?- spytała z nadzieją, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. -Nie, raczej nie- Nie chciałem by niepotrzebnie się łudziła. Chyba coś jej się przypomniało. -A twoja druga prośba? Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Proszę nie mów nikomu o tym... O tym, że uciekłem. Jakby ktoś pytał, ty nic nie wiesz ok? -Jasne- Ku mojmu zdziwieniu zgodziła się od razu. Może, tak jak ja, chciała, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło. Po chwili dostałem z pięści w ramię.- To za to, że uciekasz. Nim zdążyłem coś odpowiedzieć, pocałowała mnie w policzek.- A to, na zachętę. Żebyś kiedyś jednak wrócił. Po tych słowach uciekła. A ja stałem jak taki kołek. 20 minut później byłem już przy Szczerbatku. '*Astrid*' Kiedy dotarłam do domu, rodzice już spali. Pobiegłam na górę, do swojego pokoju. Łzy same pociekły mi z oczu. Co się ze mną dzieje? Usiadłam przy oknie i patrzyłam w gwiazdy. Ciszę przerwał ryk Nocnej Furii. Coś podpowiadało mi, aby nie wszczynać alarmu. Nie wiem, może po prostu byłam już zbyt zmęczona. Nie miałam nawet siły, by się nad tym dłużej zastanowić. Rzuciłam się na łóżko, momentalnie zasypiając. '*Narrator*' Następnego dnia Stoick, nie zaglądając nawet do pokoju syna, by się z nim pożegnać, wraz ze swymi ludźmi wypłynęli w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża. Jeźdźcy zaczęli Smocze Szkolenie pd nadzorem Pyskacza. Szkolenie, na którym nie pojawił się Czkawka. Nie pojawił się, bo był wtedy ze Szczerbatkiem. Byli w chmurach, wirując i poznając świat z innej perspektywy. Perspektywy smoka. '*Czkawka*' O tak! To właśnie to magiczne uczucie, które czuję zawsze kiedy latam. Potocznie nazywają to wolność, ale dla mnie to coś więcej. Coś, jak stały element życiowy, którego zawsze mi brakowało. Równie ważny jak jedzenie czy picie. -Jest... pięknie!- krzyknąłem uradowany. Szczerbatek wypuścił plazmę, będąc równie szczęśliwy jak ja. Zaśmialiśmy się wesoło, oczywiście każdy z nas po swojemu. '*Astrid*' -Ja tam od razu wiedziałem, że nie przyjdzie. Za duży z niego tchórz. Odynie, Sączysmark jak sie zaraz nie zamkniesz, to nie ręczę za siebie. -No, no- przytaknęła mu ochoczo Szpadka.- Większy tchórz od Mieczyka. -Taak. Zaraz, że co?- I zaczęli się bić. -Pewnie leży i płacze- dopowiedział Śledzik, który dotychczas nie dogryzał Czkawce za bardzo. Jak widać miało się to zmienić. Posłałam mu gniewne spojrzenie. Po chwili wróciłam do obserwowania chmur. -Dzieciaki, nie obijać mi sie tu! Koniec tych pogaduszek.- Pyskacz szykował się już do wypuszczenia kolejnego smoka z klatki. Wstałam z ziemi, otrzepałam nieco spódniczkę i wszyscy zrezygnowani powlokliśmy się w stronę naszego nauczyciela. ''~ Miesiąc później~ '*Stoick*' Kolejna porażka. Kolejne nieudane poszukiwania. Znowu pudło. Będziemy szukać dalej, aż w końcu wytępimy te szkodniki raz na zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Pyskaczowi poszło lepiej. Może ta moja porażka nie będzie aż tak dotkliwa, jeśli okarze się, że Pyskacz zrobił z mojego syna prawdziwego wikinga. Gdy dobiliśmy do portu w Berk, wydałem polecenia między moich ludzi i udałem się na Arenę. Dzieciaki naprawdę świetni sobie radziły. Szczególnie Astrid. Ale nie widziałem wśród nich Czkawki. Co za leń. To już przesada. Lenistwo lenistwem, ale przecież to nie byle kaprys, tylko jego święty obowiązek, na Thora! Trzeba coś w końcu zrobić z tym chłopakiem. Gdy tylko skończyły się zajęcia, podszedłem do Pyskacza. -O Stoick- powitał mnie, nieco zmieszany.- Jak tam wyprawa? Znaleźliście to Leże? -Nieczego nie znaleźliśmy- odparłem nerwowo. -To ten... Jak widzisz, szkolenie przebiega doskonale. Zero problemów.- Kowal począł nerwowo przystępować z nogi na drewnianą nogę. -Zauważyłem. Zero problemów. W takim razie gdzie jest Czkawka? Czy chociaż raz raczył stawić sie na zajęcia? -E, no wiesz Stoick... To nie takie proste... On... -Dość tego!- przerwałem mu gwałtownie. Zrobiłem zwrot w tył i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyłem prosto do domu. Po drodze ludzie, nie wiedzieć czemu, patrzyli na mnie współczująco. Byłem zbyt roztrzęsiony, by się nad tym zastanowić. Słyszałem za sobą wołanie Pyskacza. Ale nie zatrzymywałem się. Z hukiem otworzyłem drzwi domu i z impetem wparowałem do pokoju Czkawki. Pustego pokoju. Za mną wbiegł zdyszany Pyskacz. -Gdzie... gdzie on jest?- zapytałem. Przyjaciel podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. -Przykro mi- powiedział współczująco. Dopiero wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Najpierw ona, a teraz on... -Problem z głowy- mruknąłem. 3.Towarzysz '*Czkawka*' Po pewnym czasie wylądowaliśmy na małej wyspie. Było tam naprawdę pięknie. Lasy, strumyki, doliny. I brak ludzi. Idealnie. Zsiadłem ze Szczerbatka i rzuciłem mu rybę. -Mały poczęstunek- Podparłem się pod boki i patrzyłem na smoka, który po chwili zwrócił mi połowę dorsza. -Eee, dzięki- Z trudem przełknąłem swoją część. Niedługo potem polecieliśmy dalej. '*Astrid*' Nie powiedział tego. Nie obiecał, że wróci. Po co miałby? To dlaczego ja cały czas tak myślę?! '''Pogódź się z tym, dziewczyno.' On nie wróci, nie ma się co oszukiwać. Trzeba się znowu przestawić, na normalny tryb życia. Czas zapomnieć. I co ja próbuję sobie wmówić? Przecież to nic nie da... '*Czkawka*' W czasie lotu podziwiałem panoramę wyspy, nad którą akurat przelatywaliśmy. Wtem spostrzegłem pod nami osadę, atakowaną przez... Nie widziałem dokładnie kogo. Trzeba podlecieć bliżej. Okazało się, że zamaskowana postać ma... smoka. Jakiś nieznany mi gatunek. Ale zaraz no, smoka?! Kto to niby jest? Jeździec, z tego co zaobserwowałem, nie zamierzał zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Zależało mu jedynie na ich dobytku. Podpalił jeden z domów, a kiedy wszystkich ogarnęła panika i nikt nie patrzył, prześlizgnął się do czegoś w rodzaju naszej twierdzy. -Tam Szczerbo. Do okna.- poleciłem. Moim oczom ukazały się wszystkie łupy i kosztowności trzymane tutaj przez mieszkańców wioski. Rabuś musiał wiedzieć, gdzie to trzymają. I od początku mieć plan. Plan, który my mieliśmy mu pokrzyżować. -Dobra Szczerbek- szepąłem do niego.- Czas nieco utrzeć nosa temu złodziejaszkowi. Złodziej musiał bardzo się przestraszyć, kiedy Mordka wystrzelił plazmę i wlecieliśmy do środka. -Koniec tej zabawy!- zawołałem.- Współpracuj, a nic ci się nie stanie.- Nie wiem skąd zebrało się we mnie tyle pewności siebie. Nagle do środka wpadli mieszkańcy w tym samym czasie, kiedy złodziej zdążył się wymknąć przez okno. -To on, chciał nas okraść!- krzyknął ktoś z zebranych i wskazał na mnie palcem. -Co? To wcale nie ja! Chciałem wam pomóc!- uniosłem ręce w obronnym geście. Tamci zamiast nie słuchać, rzucili się na nas z toporami w ręku. Westchnąłem ciężko. -Trudno. Zmywamy się- To drugie zdanie skierowałem do Nocnej Furii. Opuściliśmy pomieszczenie z ogromną łatwością. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i od razu namierzyłem wzrokiem odlatującego w oddali niedoszłego złodzieja. Ruszyliśmy za nim. Był to chłopak, jak już wcześniej zauważyłem. Udało się nam go zagonić w kozi róg. Przyszpililiśmy go do ściany, dosłownie. Szarpanie nic tu nie pomoże. Nie miał wyjścia. -Kim jesteś? Po co chciałem ich okraść? Mów- powiedziałem ostrzegawczo zsiadając ze Szczerbatka. -Niby po co miałbym ci mówić? Chcesz to mnie im po prostu wydaj!- krzyknął. -Nie mam takiego zamiaru- odparłem spokojnie. Moja odpowiedź zdziwiła go.- To.. czego chcesz? -Znać prawdę- odpowiedziałem. Zaśmiał się sarkastycznie.- Prawdę? Z tym to u mnie ciężko.- Westchnął.- Ok, widze, że na mądrego trafiłem gościa. Rozwiąż mnie to ci powiem, a przy okazji ujawnię twarz. Zawachałem się. W końcu kazałem Szczerbatkowi pilnować tamtego smoka. Sam rozwiązałem rabusia, a on ściąnął maskę. Ogółem był wysoki, szczupły, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Miał brązowe oczy i włosy w rudawym odcieniu. Ale mi namąciliście w głowie ;) Tyle ciekawych imion (fajna wyobraźnia XD), ale musiałam wybrać, a wybór był trudny. Więc dedyk dla Cora20 i MelaLoveDragons :) - Nie kradne ok? Ja też muszę jakoś żyć, po prostu. Latam po świecie i mam na imię Arron. To jest Rija- wskazał na smoka.- Wędrujemy po świecie, a nasze główne zajęcie to... w sumie staramy się przeżyć.- Wzruszył ramionami. -A jaki to gatunek?- zapytałem. -Ona? To Zmiennoskrzydły. -Jeszcze się z takim nie zetknąłem. Znasz się na smokach? -Nie bardzo. Ale widziałem ich już bardzo dużo. -A skąd jesteś? Przez chwilę się zawachał.- Pochodzę z wyspy Smirab, prowadzą tam wojnę ze smokami. Uciekłem, bo czułem, że się tam nie nadaję. Nigdy nie ciągnęło, z czego oni tam żyją. Z zabijania... Dlatego ty kradniesz zamiast zabijać?- pomyślałem. Tak naprawdę, przyznam szczerze. Zatkało mnie troche. -Ja ... wiem co czujesz. Mam tak samo. Mieszkałem na Berk. Też uciekłem.- dodałem. W czasie tej naszej wymiany zdań Szczerbatek powoli zapoznawał się z Riją. Widać było, że od razu się polubili. -Dobra- Arron wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę.- Czas się chyba oficjalnie przedstawić. Arron. -Czkawka- Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Na jego twarzy zamajaczył uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał moje imię. -Rodzice się nie zmiłowali co?- Wzruszyłem ramionami, chcąc nie okazywać, jak bardzo nie lubie mojego imienia. -To co?- Tamten poklepał Riję po szyi.- Nadal chcesz mnie wydać tym wieśniakom? -Mam nieco lepszy pomysł- Rudowłosy spojrzał na mnie z ciekawością. Uśmiechnąłem się tajemnico. Nagle otworzyły się przede mną nowe możliwości. '~ ''3 lata później~ thumb|left|324px Minęły już 3 lata. Albo dopiero 3 lata. Nie jestem już tym samym Czkawką co przedtem. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, jestem dużo wyższy, troche bardziej umięsiniony, moje włosy są bujniejsze i nabrały efektywnego blasku, a zielone oczy stały się, że tak powiem, magnesem. Takim na dziewczyny. Charakter również uległ zmianie. Stałem się bardziej pewny siebie, uparty, nieogarnięty xD, szalony, pozytywnie nastawiony do życia... Długo by tu wymieniać. Szczerbatek nadal jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nierozłączni jesteśmy. Zawsze możemy na siebie liczyć, w każdej sytuacji. Moja Mordka ^.^ Jest jeszcze Arron, chłopak, którego poznałem 3 lata temu. I który jest teraz moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Oczywiście zaraz po Szczerbie. To Aron wszystkiego mnie nauczył, jeśli chodzi o życie na własną rękę. Przyłączyłem się do niego wtedy. Tamtego dnia. Pokazał świat, niebezpieczne i zachwycające miejsca oraz przygody. Otworzył też przede mną bramy świata smoków, które są stałym elementem mojego życia. Nie walczymy, pomagamy. Prócz tego robimy co chcemy, żyjemy bez zasad, nakazów i zakazów. Nie mamy ochoty nawet myśleć o naszym poprzednim życiu. I nigdy, przenigdy nie zamierzamy do niego wrócić. Nie jesteśmy złodziejami. To, że zabieramy różne rzeczy innym, nie znaczy, że jesteśmy złodziejami. My po prostu staramy się przeżyć... '''To ten, kolażyk, jak sie domysliliście, przedstawia wygląd bohaterów teraz :) Małe słówko jeszcze( troche mi się na przemowę zebrało): YoungWolves- tak NIEMIECKI to ZŁO, tak trzymać :D, mój ty materacyku mięciutki XD <3, Wojskowa2003- dzięki, że jesteś, też kocham z Tobą pisać <3 , CzkaSzczerbAst- dzięki, że sprawiasz, że łezka mi się w oku zakręci czasami, jak wciąż mi zadajesz to samo pytanie ;) , za wierność :'), Astrid Hofferson 12!21-' uwielbiam Ciebie i Twoje opka też :* , 789Queen789 - dziękuję Ci, że wróciłaś do pisania i nadal będziesz nas zachwycać swoim talentem literackim <3 Wszyscy czytelnicy, którzy to czytają :P - Bez Was bym nie istniała, DZIĘKUJĘ <3 4. Oto moje nowe życie - Szybciej, szybciej! Byliśmy szybsi od nich, lecieliśmy na równi z wiatrem. Szybowaliśmy jak lotnia, pędziliśmy jak strzała. Nie mieli najmniejszych szans. Lecieli tuż przed nami, ale chwilę potem zostali już daleko w tyle. To na nas czekało zwycięstwo i chwała. -Taak!- Wykrzyknąłem na całe gardło, będąc w euforii. Szczerbatek zawrórmował mi , puszczając plazmę, niczym żołnierz salutujący na cześć bohatera. Wylądowaliśmy niedaleko jaskini, która obecnie była naszym tymczasowym domem. Zaraz po nas wylądował przegrany zawodnik wyścigu. -Przykro mi stary, ale wygląda na to, że dzisiaj znowu Twoja kolej- powiedziałem ściągając maskę. -Tak, tak śmiej się. Jutro się odegram.- burknął Arron, poklepując Riję po pysku. -Jak zwykle- mruknąłem. -Co tam mamroczesz? -Nie mogę się doczekać twojego odwetu- uśmiechnąłem się sarkastycznie. -Zdziwisz sie. Będzie wielki, niespodziewany i niesamowity!- Śmiejąc sie, wzbił się wysoko w niebo i poleciał na poszukiwania. Ten bowiem z nas, który przegrał wyścig, musiał skombinować coś do jedzenia na dany dzień. Taka nasza zasada. Zwykle były to ryby, niezwykle rzadko jakiś jak, często przekąski z pobliskich osad, jeśli jakaś na danej wyspie była. Może dla Arrona zabranie tym ludziom jedzenia było po prostu drogą na skróty, ja jednak nie lubiłem tego robić. Chyba, że z konieczności. W moim przypadku takie łowy zdarzały sie... No, prawie wcale się nie zdarzały. Uśmiechnąłem sie sam do siebie. -Cały dzień dla nas Mordko- Założyłem maskę i już po chwili byliśmy wysoko w chmurach. Tutaj maska była bardzo przydatna, ponieważ wiatr smagał twarz niemiłosiernie, szczególnie przy tak dużych prędkościach, jakie, wraz ze Szczerbem, potrafiliśmy osiągać. Oprócz tego, dzięki masce nikt nie wiedział jak wyglądam. Nikt, kto nie musiał wiedzieć. To również jest bardzo pomocne, kiedy prowadzi się takie życie jak moje czy Arrona. Rozłożyłem ręce i napawałem się przyjemnością z lotu. po drodze minęliśmy z 2 Drzewokosy i kilka Gromogrzmotów. Teraz znałem smoki lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, a życie z nimi było prawdziwym rajem. Czasami przechodziło mi przez głowę pytanie, jak oni teraz żyją, czy tam nadal walczą...? Ale nie teraz. Nie chcę tego nawet sprawdzać. Co mnie to obchodzi. To jest moje nowe życie. '*Astrid*' Czasem ciężko mi zachować pozory. Robic dobrą minę do złej gry. Udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Ale z czasem jest coraz łatwiej. Podobno dzisiaj miał być niezwykły dzień. Miało stać się coś ważnego. Nikt nie wiedział co. Tylko wódź, bo to on chodził cały roześmiany i mówił do wszystkich: Nie mogę się już doczekać albo Nareszcie, tyle na to czekam. Nie poznaję go, zresztą nikt nie wiem co go tak cieszy. Nawet Pyskacz. Szczerze mówiąc, mam cichą nadzieję, że chodzi tu o pewnego chłopaka o pięknych zielonych oczach, któremu pomogłam uciec ponad 3 lata temu. Ta nadzieja jest jednak bardzo nikła, bo niby dlaczego Stoick, zawsze nienawidzący swojego rodzonego syna, nagle miałby się cieszyć z jego powrotu? Te wszystkie myśli zaprzątały mi głowę, podczas gdy szłam przez wioskę do kuźni, aby dać topór do naostrzenia. po drodze spotkałam Szpadkę, którą ostatnio coraz częściej można było spotkać bez brata. Pomachała do mnie i podbieła. Dalej już szłyśmy razem. -Hej mała- powitała mnie.- Do Pyskacza? Kiwnęłam głową twierdząco. -Co z tym naszym wodzem, co?- Może od niej uda mi się czegoś dowiedzieć.- Stało się coś? -Podobno ktoś ma przyjechać, może to przez to- stwierdziła. Przez chwilę zastanowiłam się nad sensem jej słów. Dotarłyśmy do kuźni. Pyskacz uśmiechnął się pod wąsem na nasz widok. -Koga ja widzę! -Hej Pyskacz. Mam coś dla ciebie- podałam mu topór. Przejął go ode mnie i zaczął oglądać z miną znawcy. -Kilka od niego padło co? Jutro możesz go odebrać- powiedział. -Dzięki- odparłam. Razem ze Szpadką zawróciłyśmy i wtedy zobaczyłyśmy wodza, biegnącego w stronę portu. -Przypłynęli!- wołał rozemocjonowany. Zdziwione spojrzałyśmy po sobie, wzruszyłyśmy ramionami i zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Zaraz potem również pobiegłyśmy do portu, gdzie byli już prawie wszyscy. Statki właśnie przybijały. Stoick stał na samym czele, aby przywitac przybyszy. Kiedy wystawiono deskę, żeby mogli zejść na ląd, moje serce niemalże wyskakiwało z piersi. Co jeśli to jednak... on? Pierwsza naszym oczom ukazał się dziewczyna. Miała lśniące brązowe włosy, sięgające jej do ramion, ubrana była jak na wikinga przystało. Jej oczy kolorem przypominały mi błękitne niebo. W ręce trzymała topór. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Kiedy tylko zauważyła Stoicka, rozjaśnił się jeszcze bardziej. Rzuciła się biegiem w jego stronę. Wpadli sobie w ramiona. -Och, moja maleńka!- wykrzyknął radosny wódz. Wszyscy obserwowali to zdarzenie z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. Wódź, widząc to, odchrząknął głośno i odstawił dziewczynę na bok. -No tatku, chyba trochę schudłeś?- zagaiła śmiało brązowowłosa. Myślę, że nie znalazłoby się takie określenie, które oddałoby w pełni nasze zdziwienie po usłyszeniu tych słów. Jednym słowem zwyczajnie zdębieliśmy. -Tatku?!- wydusiłam z siebie, równocześnie z Pyskaczem. Stoick nieco się zmieszał. Znów głośno odchrząknął. -Kochani- zaczął.- Chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić. Poznajcie Kelly. Moją córkę. Za dużo tego wszystkiego naraz. Ogarnął nas szok. -Kelly?- zapytał zdumiony Pyskacz. -We własnej osobie- uśmiechnęła się.- Nie za bardzo pana pamiętam, ale wydaje mi się, że przyjaźnicie się z tatą. -Dziecko, byłaś taka malutka!- On również porwał ją w ramiona, tak jak wcześniej jej ojciec. Zaśmiali się oboje.- Zbyt maleńka, żeby... W tym momencie Pyskacz urwał, bo Stoick zgromił go wzrokiem. -Kelly- zwrócił sie do córki.- Poznaj swoich rówieśników.- Wskazał na nas, po czym niezauważalnie skinął na mnie głową. Była to chyba prośba, byśmy się nią zajęli. Zostaliśmy z Kelly, a tymczasem pozostali wikingowie witali sie z nią tylko i wracali do siebie. Zaś Stoick i Pyskacz poszli do domu wodza. -Hej, jestem Astrid- Jako pierwsza podeszłam do nowo przybyłej. Z uśmiechem uścisnęłyśmy sobie dłonie. -Kelly- odpowiedziała. Sprawiała wrażenie bardzo miłej, choć stanowczej osoby. Następnie każde z nas witało się z córką wodza. Sączysmark, jak to on, próbował ją oczarować, oczywiście z odwrotnym skutkiem. Może mi się wydawało, ale odniosłam wrażenie, jakby większość nie chciała mieć z Kelly nic do czynienia. Być może dlatego, że była Jego siostrą. '*Stoick*' Gdy tylko weszliśmy do środka, wrzasnąłem na Pyskacza. - Już o tym rozmawialiśmy! Kelly nie pamięta zbyt dużo i całe szczęście. A ty nie waż sie jej niczego przypominać! -Całe życie chcesz ukrywać przed nią prawdę?! Stoick, ona ma już 16 lat! Nie uważasz, że powinna wiedzieć, że ma brata? A raczej miała... Głośno wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. -Nie- wydusiłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Co jej to da? To już przeszłość. Nie warto do tego wracać. -Niektóre rzeczy, które zdarzyły sie kiedyś- wtrącił Pyskacz.- Mogą istotnie wpłynąć na czyjeś życie. Ty wiesz o czym mówię. Miałem tej rozmowy serdecznie dość. Nie wiem co mnie powstrzymało, żeby nie wyrzucic go z domu. -Nie, koniec kropka- oznajmiłem prawie krzycząc.- A teraz, wyjdź! Posłusznie skierował się w stronę drzwi, a wychodząc rzucił na odchodne: -Przemyśl to jeszcze raz. Bo tym razem stracisz Kelly... '*Astrid*' Chłopacy pomogli Kelly zanieść do domku jej rzeczy. Była niezależna i chciała mieszkać sama. Już przynajmniej wiedziałam, dla kogo budowali ten dom. Wkrótce sama równiez udałam się do siebie, podczas, gdy ze statku schodzili inni przybyli. Przed oczami przemknął mi tylko pewien blondyn, schodzący akurat z pokładu.... 5. Magiczne spotkanie w Magicznym miejscu '*Czkawka*' Arron, sądząc po słońcu, wrócił ok. 17. Tak jak myślałem, wolał ukraść, niż upolować. Przyniósł ze sobą podpiekane dorsze i śledzie, kilka jajek i dwa spore kawałki mięsa. Poszedł na łatwiznę, jak to on. Nie żeby przeszkadzało mi dobre jedzenie. Zajadaliśmy ze smakiem. Smoki również pożarły swoje porcje w niesamowitym tępie. -Ale wyrzerka- powiedział Arron, po czym beknął głośno. -Ha- rzachnąłem się.- Nie wyobrażam sobie teraz inaczej żyć- dodałem, odsuwając na bok resztki jedzenia. -Ja też nie- przytaknął mi przyjaciel. -To co- zagaiłem, zmieniając temat.- Przygotuj się, bo jutro znowu lecicie coś dla nas znaleźć. -O nie, nie- ożywił się natychmiast.- Możesz sobie jedynie pomarzyć. Dalej Rija!- popędził smoczycę, wskakując na jej grzbiet.- Lecimy ćwiczyć. Nie dacie nam rady! Zaśmiałem się, widząc, jak dokonują na niebie wszelkich starań, by być szybszym. Obserwowaliśmy ich ze Szczerbatkiem przez chwilę, jednak po pewnym czasie nas to znudziło. -Chodźmy Mordko- wsiadłem na smoka.- Czas się odświeżyć. *** Jakąś godzinke później miałem wrażenie, jakby czas stanął, przestał istnieć. Znaleźliśmy się bowiem w magicznym miejscu, o którym wiedzieliśmy tylko ja i Szczerb. Tak naprawdę nie byłem pewien gdzie to dokładnie leży. Wiedziałem jak tu trafić, ale nigdy nie dowiedziałem się jak ta wyspa się nazywa, ani czy są tu jacyś ludzie. Nie było to w sumie ważne. Nigdy jej nie zwiedzaliśmy. Zawsze chodziło nam tylko o to jedyne miejsce. Choćbym nie wiem jakich słów użył, podejrzewam, że nie umiałbym go prawidłowo opisać. Niektórzy powiedzieliby pewnie zwyczajnie: polana, porośnięta masą kwiatów, gdzieś niedaleko wodospad wpadający do małego jeziorka, a niepodal widok rozciągający się aż po góry i lasy. Niektórzy tak by to opisali. Ale nie ja. Jedno co pewne, to to, że w tym miejscu dosłownie czuło się magię w powietrzu. Dlatego było to nasze Magiczne miejsce. A mnie dodatkowo ciągnęło tu jakieś nieznane uczucie, którego nie potrafię nawet nazwać. To właśnie tu zwykłem się odświeżać, jak już wcześniej wspominałem. Konkretnie w tym małym zbiorniku wodnym, do którego wpadał wodospad. Zeskoczyłem z Nocnej Furii i podszedłem do wody. Uklęknąłem. Przejechałem ręką po tafli wody. Następnie podniosłem się z klęczków i zacząłem mówić do Szczerbatka, patrząc mu w oczy. -Powtórzę to, chociaż ci ufam- zwróciłem się do smoka.- Uważaj na siebie. Mruknął coś po swojemu. -Po prostu się martwię- tłumaczyłem, jak za każdym razem. Mordka liznął mnie przyjaźnie i pobiegł do lasu na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Z uśmiechem na ustach pokręciłem głową. Bowiem, kiedy ja brałem kąpiel, on chasał w lesie z innymi smokami, których jak sie niedawno okazało, jest tu w lasach całkiem sporo. Więc jednak ktoś tu zamieszkiwał. Po odesłaniu mojego malucha zrzuciłem z siebie zbędne ubrania oraz maskę i ochoczo wskoczyłem do wody. '*Astrid*' -Dzięki Astrid. -Ależ nie ma za co- odparłam. Mimo to Kelly uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. -Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy coś do mnie mają- uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy niemal natychmist.- Tylko tobie nie przeszkadzam, z tego co widzę. Czyli mi się nie wydawało, pomyślałam. -Nikomu nie przeszkadzasz- powiedziałam na głos. Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. -Mimo to, dzięki.- mruknęła. Postanowiłam zostawić ją samą. Gdy tylko wyszłam z jej domku, od razu na kogoś wpadłam. -Przepraszam- burknęłam podnosząc się z tego kogoś, kogo przewróciłam. -Nic nie szkodzi- odpowiedział mi przyjemny, męski głos. Zdziwiona spojrzałam na moją ofiarę, która już stała obok mnie i również otrzepywała się z piasku. Na początku nie mogłam skojarzyć skąd go znam. A potem do mnie dotarło, że to przecież chłopak, którego widziałam jak schodził ze statku. Wysoki szatyn z błękitnymi oczami. Lepiej nie mogłam trafić. Ironia losu. -Przepraszam- bąknęłam raz jeszcze, na wszelki wypadek. -Nic się nie stało, spokojnie- zaśmiał się. Spojrzałam na niego kątem oka. -Przecież na ciebie wpadłam. -Ale domyślam się, że zrobiłaś to nieumyślnie. Chyba, że koniecznie chciałaś zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Chociaż podejrzewam, że stałoby sie to prędzej czy później- zaczął świdrować mnie wzrokiem. Mimo, że rozmawiałam z nim dopiero kilka sekund, już zdążył mnie nieźle wkurzyć. -Nie obchodzi mnie co sobie myślisz- starałam się zachować w miarę spokojny ton głosu.- Zresztą, spieszę się. Chciałam iść, ale mnie zatrzymał. -Zaczekaj. Nie zdążyłem się nawet przedstawić. Jestem Denim.- wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. -Astrid- uścisnęłam ją, próbując ukryć niechęć. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Ja wysiliłam się na półuśmiech. -Śliczne imię- powiedział. Astrid, czy ty sie rumienisz?! Nie, wcale nie! Zapadła troche niezręczna cisza. -Naprawdę muszę iść- mruknęłam, przerywając ją. -Och, nie ma sprawy. Już cie nie zatrzymuję. Sam też muszę lecieć. -To na razie- odwróciłam msie z zamiarem oddalenia jak najdalej od siedzib ludzkich, kiedy Denim zadał pytanie: -Zobaczę cie jeszcze? Astrid? Wywróciłam oczami, po czym zwróciłam sie znowu w jego stronę. -Taa, to bardzo prawdopodobne- odparłam. -Jasne- odpowiedział wesoło.- Nie zatrzymuję już. Przepraszam. -Nie przepraszaj. Chwilę później pobiegłam w as z chęcią odpoczęcia od ludzi. Zawędrowałam bardzo dalekjo. Szczerze mówiąc podczas drogi wyłączyłam myślenie i szłam tsm, gdzie mnie nogi poniosły. Tutaj, z dala od innych, naprawdę mogłam sie odstresować i odpocząć. Rozejrzałam się. Niczego tu nie poznaję. Kompletnie niczego. Sięgnęłam ręką na plecy w celu wymacania toporu i wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że zostawiłam broń u Pyskacza. Szłam jednak dalej. Zaszłam aż na niewielką, lecz prześliczną polankę z wodospadem, masą kwiatów i zerem ludzi. Tak zwane miejsce idealne. Zadowolona weszłam w głąb cudownego miejsca. Zbliżałam sie powoli do jeziorka, do którego wpadał wodospad. Większą część zbiornika wodnego zakrywały gałęzie płaczącej wierzby. Usiadłam przy wodzie. Zamknęłam oczy. Rozmyślałam. Zdenerwowałam się, kiedy przeanalizowałam w głowie całe moje życie. Chwyciłam leżący niedaleko kamyk i cisnęłam nim daleko w wodę. Co dziwne, nie usłyszałam plusku, który powinnien był nastąpić.Zamiast tego moich uszy dobiegło ciche syknięcie z bólu. Zdziwiona wstałam. '*Czkawka*' Ja się pytam, co to ma być?! Na pewno Szczerbatek robi sobie ze mnie żarty. Szkoda tylko, że akurat teraz, kiedy udało mi się o wszystkim zapomnieć i zrelaksować, jemu zachciało sie we mnie rzucać kamieniami! Rozmasowałem bolące miejsce na głowie. Obym tylko nie miał guza. Nagle usłyszałem głos. -Halo? Jest tam kto? No pięknie. Człowiek? Dziewczyna? Tyle razy tu byłem, nikogo nie było. A teraz nagle co? Ale wpadłem. Rozejrzałem się nerwowo szukając czegoś, pod czym mógłbym się schować albo chociaż zasłonić. Niestety w obecnej sytuacji mogłem jedynie wpłynęć głębiej, tak żeby schować się w gałęziach płaczącej wierzby. Założyłem też maskę, która była jedyną rzeczą, jaką miałem pod ręką. Mogłem jedynie czekać na cud. Albo na Szczerbatka. '*Astrid*' Zaczęłam okrążać jeziorko. W końcu natknęłam sie na coś, co sprawiło, że chciałam krzyczeć. Na stertę męskich ubrań. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Kto jeszcze mógł się tu znajdować? Odwróciłam się, aby zbadać okolicę wzrokiem. Kiedy po razu kolejny zerknęlam na jeziorko, a to co zobaczyłam dosłownie zwaliło mnie z nóg. '*Czkawka*' Ok, jeśli tylko nic sie teraz nie stanie, to prawdopodobnie mnie nie zobaczy. No tak, wykrakałem. Szczerbatek, ni stąd, ni z owąd, wyskoczył z krzaków popędził prosto na mnie. Pokazywałem mu na migi, aby stanął, ale ani myślał mnie słuchać. Wpadł we mnie z impetem i wywaliło mnie na sam środek stawu. Dziewczyna musiała dostać zawału czy coś. Podobnie jak ja. Chociaż jedno było w tym dobre. Naprawdę dzięi ci Thorze za tą płaczącą wierzbę! Za te długie gałęzie, w które cały się wplątałem i nie mogłem się ruszyć. Przynajmniej zasłaniały to i owo. Powoli podniosłem głowę. Spokojnie mogłem to zrobić, mając założną maskę. Musiałem przyznać, ta nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna, która tu przyszła była naprawdę piękna. Długi blond warkocz spływał delikatnie po jej ramieniu, a błękitne oczy, teraz przepełnione strachem i niedowierzaniem, świeciły w blasku księżyca niczym jedna z gwiazd. Rysy idealnie gładkiej twarzy wykrzywił szok. W ręce trzymała kamień, którym znów była gotowa we mnie rzucić. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Zamiast tego patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy.' Dlaczego było w niej coś znajomego? Dlaczego nie mogłem tego rozgryźć?' Szczerbatek chyba zorientował się, że nie jestem tu jedynym człowiekiem. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby i on wyskoczył na sam środek jeziora. Zasłodnił mnie całym sobą i przybrał pozę drapieżnika. Warczał na dziewczynę, jednocześnie chroniąc mnie przed jej spojrzeniem. Nie miałem pojęcia co robić. Zresztą w tej chwili za wiele zrobić nie mogłem, byłem w końcu opleciony gałęziami. '*Astrid*' Smok wbijał we mnie swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie, tak jak przed chwilą ten chłopak. Stałam jak sparaliżowana. Co robić? W końcu rzuciłam się biegiem tam, skąd przyszłam. Jakoś musiałam trafić do wioski. Nie uciekałam. Nie bałam się, nie smoka. Biegłam po pomoc. Przedzierałam sie przez krzaki i zarośla, aż w końcu odnalazłam drogę. -Ludzie!- krzyczałam, kiedy osada znalazła sie w zasięgu mojego wzroku.- Pomocy! Co tu tak pusto?! Jak są potrzebni, to ich nie ma! Rozglądałam się na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Nagle zderzyłam się z czymś twardym. -I znowu na mnie wpadasz- zaśmiał się Denim. -Szybko...,bo...- mówiłam, próbując złapać oddech. -Hej, spokojnie. Zaczerpnij powietrza i powoli powiedz o co chodzi. Zrobiłam tak jak radził, po czym już zupełnie opanowana wytłumaczyłam: -Widziałam Nocną Furię. W lesie. -Co? Nocną Furię?!- Denim natychmiast się ożywił i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.- Ale... Astrid, cała jesteś? -Tak, nic mi nie zrobił- odparłam.- Po prostu na mnie patrzyła. I ten chłopak...- urwałam. -Chłopak?- zapytał. -On...Był taki...- kontynuowałam cicho, wodząc wzrokiem gdzieś daleko.- Taki... Nieważne. On tam został.- Moje spojrzenie powędrowało na stojącego koło mnie szatyna.- Został ze smokiem, trzeba mu pomóc. Szybko. Mój rozmówca przez chwilę patrzył na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym, że to już niemożliwe. Widząc jednak, jak bardzo mi zależy westchnął głęboko w geście poddania. -Ok. Gdzie on jest? '*Czkawka*' -Szczerbatek! Złaź ze mnie! Smok posłusznie odsunął się na bok i spojrzał na mnie współczująco. Pomógł mi uwolnić się z objęć płaczącej wierzby i podał mi moje ciuchy. Założyłem je na siebie w ekspresowym tępie i natychmiast wskoczyłem na Nocną Furię. -Lecimy stary- szepnąłem, ostatni raz spoglądając na nasze Magiczne Miejsce.- Nie wiem kiedy tu wrócimy. Na razie nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni. Wzbiliśmy się w niebo, zerkając z góry raz jeszcze, po czym zawróciliśmy do domu, jeśli można to było tak nazwać. '*Astrid*' Szliśmy przez las szybkim krokiem, Denim pierwszy ja za nim. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce było już na późno. Zniknęli. Smok i chłopak. Przeczuwałam najgorsze. Upadłam na ziemię i zaczęłam płakać. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Nagle poczułam na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. -To na pewno było tutaj, Astrid?- zapytał Denim z troską w głosie. -Kpisz sobie?! Oczywiście, że tutaj- wrzasnęła na niego, po czym dodałam spokojniej- Przepraszam. Oni..zniknęli. Tak po prostu. -Spokojnie- Pomógł mi wstać.- Chodź, wracajmy. Może ten chłopak uciekł Nocnej Furii. Nie martw się tyle. Pociągnęłam cicho nosem i spojrzałam na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. -Naprawdę tak myślisz?- spytałam. -Jasne. Chodź. Musisz się położyć. Dobrze się czujesz, na pewno? Powinnaś wypić coś ciepłego. Macie tu jakąś szamanke, czy coś w tym stylu? Kiwnęłam głową. Miałam dosyć. Marzyłam tylko o tym, żeby się położyć, zasnąć i zapomnieć o wszystkim. '*Czkawka*' Co za pustka. To nie ma sensu. Nic go nie ma. Magiczne Miejsce przepadło. Już nie jest dla nas bezpieczne. Zresztą Arron zawsze powtarzał, żeby się nie przywiązywać. Do niczego ani do nikogo. Niedługo znów mieliśmy sie przenieść, więc tak czy siak trzeba było zapomnieć. Musieliśmy szukać innego tymczasowego domu. Nic nie ma sensu. Moje życie jest jednym wielkim bezsensem. Nie spieszyło się nam, dlatego podróż zajęła więcej czasu niż zwykle. Gdy wróciliśmy mogło być coś koło 22. Zsiadłem ze Szczerbatka i od razu go rozsiodłałem. Ułożył się wygodnie na swoim posłaniu i niemal natychmiast zapadł w sen. Najchętniej zrobiłbym to samo, ale jak widać nie dla wszystkich los jest łaskawy. -Hej, gdzie wy niby byliście, co?- zawołał Arron, wlatując z Riją do jaskini.- My was wszędzie szukamy! -Ciszej- przyłożyłem palec do ust.- Smoka mi obudzisz. Mój współlokator jednym zwinnym susem zeskoczył ze smoczycy, która zwinęła sie obok Szczerbatka. -Jesteśmy kumplami. Chyba mogę wiedzieć gdzie spędzasz czas wolny, szczególnie jeśli dzielisz ze mną chate- Arron złożył ręce na piersi. -Poleciałem sie odświeżyć- oznajmiłem znudzony. Najwyraźniej nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Nieco sie zawahał. -A teraz przepraszam- kontynuowałem.- Ale jestem zmęczony i chciałbym iść spać.- Mówiąc to położyłem sie na swoim posłaniu. -No...ok- wzruszył ramionami i też ułożył sie wygodnie na swoim prowizorycznym łóżku.- Dobranoc. Jutro przegracie ze Szczerbem. My z Riją jesteśmy teraz super szybcy. Także wypocznij sobie, bo jutro ja sie będę odświeżał, a ty będziesz latał i szukał mam jedzonka. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.- Taa, jeszcze zobaczymy jutro. Dobranoc. Po krótkiej chwili moich uszu dobiegło głośne chrapanie. Westchnąłem. Prawdę mówiąc nie mogłem zasnąć. Wciąż miałem przed oczyma niesamowicie piękną twarz, cudowne blond włosy, zaróżowione policzki, błękitne oczy anioła. Co ona tam robiła? Przypadek? Nie. Ja nie wierzę w przypadki. Kiedyś ją jeszcze zobacze. Przyrzekam samemu sobie. W końcu zasnąłem, a pomogło mi w tym wyobrażenie uśmiechu tajemniczej niezmajomej, którą chciałem odnaleźć. '*Astrid*' Denim chciał mnie zabrać do Gothi,ale postawiłam na swoim i uparłam się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie mógł mnie do niczego zmusić. Życzył mi dobrej nocy. Zamknęłam drzwi. Powolkłam się na górę i walnęłam na łóżko. Długo próbowałam zasnąć. Ale wciąż miałam przed sobą wielkie zielone oczy wpatrujące się we mnie z... zainteresowaniem? Sama nie wiem. Znowu. Gratulacje Astrid, głupiejesz na starość. Przewracałam sie z jednago boku na drugi i tak bez końca. Nic z tego. Co się z mną dzieje, co? Dziwny jest ten świat... Macie moje Mordeczki kochane <3 Dzięki wielkie za te 150 komów <3 jesteście najlepsi na świecie po prostu <3 co do naszego Hiccstrid to sie nie martwta ;) ale łatwo też nie będzie... nie ja więcej nie mówie, bo sie wszystkiego dowiecie! Milcze XD No ok, ja publikuje i sie kłade, bo padam XD Bay :* '6. Sam nie wiem jak, ale muszę ją poznać' '*Astrid*' Miałam bardzo niespokojną noc. Cała połamana ledwo zsunęłam się z łóżka. Powędrowałam do kuchni, gdzie napiłam się soku z marchwi, na wzmocnienie. Zerknęłam na zegar. Super, jestem spóźniena. '''Wróciłam do pokoju, odświeżyłam się, ubrałam i z powrotem zbiegłam na dół. -Pa Astrid!- krzyknęła mama, wychodząc akurat z łazienki. -Pa mamo!- odkrzyknęłam i wyszłam z domu. Gdy dotarłam na Arenę, Pyskacz właśnie zaczynał lekcję. -Astrid, no jesteś wreszcie! Chyba pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna się spóźniłaś- powitał mnie kowal. -Wiem, przepraszam- powiedziałam, stając obok Szpadki. -Wczoraj czegoś u mnie nie odebrałaś. Jest jak nowy- Przyjaciel wodza rzucił mi topór. Przejechałam palcem po lśniącym ostrzu. Faktycznie, jak nowy. -Dzięki Pyskacz- uśmiechnęłam się z podziwem. -Do usług. Dobra, wracamy do zajęć. Zaczął dalej gadać, ja tymczasem rozejrzałam się po twarzach zebranych. Okazało się, że jest nas więcej niż zwykle. Rozpoznałam Kelly, skupioną na tłumaczeniach naszego nauczyciela i Denima, który uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko. W odpowiedzi kąciki moich ust lekko uniosły się ku górze. Prócz moich znajomych było jeszcze kilku chłopaków i dziewczyn. Stali bardziej na uboczu i z tego co zauważyłam, nie chcieli mieć z nami do czynienia więcej niż to było konieczne. Domyśliłam się, że oni również przypłynęli wczoraj. Znów zerknęłam na szatyna, który mi wczoraj pomógł. Patrzył w niebo. Chyba go tutaj nie było. Może ciałem tak, ale nie duchem. Tak samo jak mnie. Przez mój umysł błysnęło spojrzenie zielonych oczu. *Czkawka*' Ze snu wyrwało mnie kopnięcie w prawy bark. -Co jest?- mruknąłem, przecierając zaspane oczy. -Pobudka śpiąca królewno- zaśiał się Arron.- Wcinaj rybkę i na wyścig. Koło mojego ''łóżka znajdował się drewniany talerz, ukradziony dawniej pewnemu stolarzowi. Leżał na nim zachęcająco wyglądający podpiekany dorsz. Ugryzłem kawałek i spostrzegłem, że Szczerbatek już najedzony spogląda na mnie z uśmiechem, który zdążył wyćwiczyć przez te kilka lat. Pomachałem do niego, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony. -Która godzina?- zapytałem -Wcale nie tak późna jak ci sie wydaje- odparł mój towarzysz. Zjadłem i poszedłem się ubrać, podczas gdy Rija i jej właściciel rozgrzewali sie przed codziennym wyścigiem. W końcu byłem gotowy. Stanęliśmy na starcie. Gotowi... Do startu... Start! Wystartowaliśmy z prędkością światła. Rzeczywiście, dało się zauważyć jak duże postępy poczynili nasi przeciwnicy. Wyprzedzali nas o włos. Ale spokojnie, to był dopiero początek. Pozwalaliśmy im prowadzić, ale do czasu. Już niedługo ich nadzieje na zwycięstwo definitywnie zgasnąć. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko na samą tę myśl. Oczywiście spod maski nie było tego widać. -No Mordko-szepnąłem ledwo słyszalnie.- Pokażmy im, że z nami się nie zadziera. Szczerbatek naprężył wszystkie mięśnie. Skupił wzrok na naszym celu. Zwycięstwie. Ja również widziałem go gdzieś w oddali. Jednak nagle, nie wiadomo dlaczego, zaczął się szybko oddalać. Cel znikał. Zastąpił go nowy. Znajoma blondynka. Ta z wczoraj. Nagle przesłoniła cały mój mózg. Nie widziałem już nic poza nią. Nagle poczułem ból. Potem nie było już nic. '*Astrid*' Po skończonych zajęciach każdy rozszedł się do swoich domów. Ja zamierzałam dziś iść do lasu, aby poćwiczyć celność. Tym bardziej, że miałam dziś do dyspozycji całkiem odświeżony topór. Byłam przy wyjściu, kiedy podbiegła do mnie Kelly. -Hej, Astrid!- zawołała. -No cześć Kelly- uśmiechnęłam się.- I jak się tu u nas czujesz? Podoba ci się tu? -Wiesz, szczerze mówiąc to nie zdąrzyłam jeszcze prawie nic zobaczyć. Właśnie w tej sprawie do ciebie przyszłam. Mam prośbe. Może chciałabyś mnie tu trochę oprowadzić? Widajesz mi się być jedyną odpowiednią osobą. Jedyną, która może mnie zrozumieć. Szczerze się zdziwiłam. Zrozumieć? Co mogła ukrywać, że tylko mi mogła powiedzieć? -Ok, to spotkajmy się o 12 koło mojego domu.- powiedziałam. -Dziękuję Astrid. Do zobaczenia!- I poszła z uśmiechem na ustach. Kelly była dla mnie zagadką. Ale cieszyłam się w sumie, że tylko ze mną utrzymuje jako taki kontakt. Bo nikt inny nie chciał go z nią specjalnie utrzymywać. Było to dla mnie pewnego rodzaju wyróżnienie, że to akurat ze mną zechciała się zadawać siostra Czkawki. Może dzięki niej dowiem się czegoś więcej o jej bratcie. Swoją drogą dawno nie myślałam o Czkawce. Ciekawe, co teraz robi, czym się zajmuje? Czy żyje...? Czy o mnie pamięta... '*Czkawka*' Zacząłem się śmiać jak jakiś wariat. Nie wiem z czego. Tak po prostu. Nadal się śmiejąc, otworzyłem oczy. Arron wytrzeszczał na mnie swoje zdziwione gały. -I z czego się śmiejesz baranie?!- wrzasnął na mnie. Nieco zdziwiła mnie ta wrogość, ale co tam. Śmiałem się dalej. -A to już nie można się śmiać bez powodu?- spytałem rotorycznie. -No, ja na twoim miejscu nie śmiałbym się z tego, w jakim jesteś stanie. No właśnie, przecież przed chwilą się ścigaliśmy. To czemu teraz leżę w domu? -Hej, co się stało?- zapytałem już na serio. -No nareszcie!- przyjaciel pokręcił głową.- Nasz najszybszy jeździec świata zwyczajnie zderzył się ze skałą i o mało nie zabił siebie i swojego smoka! Aaa, to dla tego mnie tak głowa boli. Zacząłem rozglądać się nerwowo, szykając wzrokiem Szczerbatka. Uff, spał spokojnie, chyba nie było mu nic poważnego. Mi chyba też nie. Oprócz wielkiego guza, który wyrósł na mojego głowie. Będzie musiał to znieść. Podniosłem się ciężko i przykucnąłem koło Szczerba. -No, ale są też dobre strony tej sytuacji- kontynuował Arron.- Wygrałem walkowerem! Nie słuchałem go. Glaskałem moją Mordkę i szepnąłem do niego cicho: -Przepraszam mały. Nie chciałem. To się już nie powtórzy. Możesz spać spokojnie. Jestem tu. Smok poruszył się niespokojnie. Powoli otworzył oczy i gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, nie zdążyłem się obejrzeć, a już byłem cały w ślinie. -No nie! Szczerbatek przestań! Tak, ja też się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest.- zaśmiałem się, widząc jak schodzi ze mnie skruszony. -Skoro wszyscy już sprawni i przytomni, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć wiadomość dnia: Wygrałem wyścig! Rija mruknęła coś niezadowolona. -To znaczy, wygraliśmy, bo nie udałoby się to bez najszybszej i najlepszej smoczycy na świecie. Wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną. -Tak więc, chciałbym zauważyć- kontynuował Arron wyniośle.- Że dziś to my mamy wolne, a na was już czeka robota. Udanych poszukiwań, przyjaciele! Wywróciłem oczami. Szczerbatek próbował po mnie powtórzyć, ale co mu nie wyszło i zamiast tego zrobił zeza. Chociaż... Może to nawet dobrze się składa, że dziś nasza kolej. -No trudno. Sprawiedliwość musi być.- powiedziałem, udając załamanego faktem naszej przegranej.- Chodźmy Mordko, trzeba skombinować coś pysznego. -Do wieczora! Nie szwędaj się gdzieś daleko!- krzyknął mój przyjaciel na pożegnanie. -Nie potrzebuje kolejnego ojca!- odkrzyknąłem. -Sory! Udanych zbiorów!- Zdążyłem tylko zobaczyć, jak ręka Arrona macha nam z dołu. Teraz mogłem wcielać swój plan w życie. '*Astrid*' Zgodnie z umową, Kelly przyszła po mnie o 12. Chcąc pokazać jej wszystko od początku, zaczęłam od okolic osady, potem zamierzałam przejść głębiej w las. -Gdzie pójdziemy najpierw? Może spotkamy jakieś niebezpieczne smoki? Z tego co widziałam, dobrze walczysz. Zabiłaś już jakiegoś smoka? Kelly zadawała nieskończone ilości pytań. Cały czas coś mówiła. Opowiadała o swoich przygodach i jak to po raz pierwszy wygrała Smocze Szkolenie na swojej wyspie. Wkrótce chcąc, nie chcąc, zaczęłam ich sobie porównywać. Była zupełnie inna niż jej brat. Aż tryskała walecznością i bojowością, mówiła, że bardzo chciałaby wygrać Smocze Szkolenie także i tutaj. Jeszcze nigdy nie zabiła smoka, ale było to jej wielkim marzeniem. Jednak były też cechy, które dzieliła z Czkawką. Okazała się niesamowicie pomysłowa i kreatywna. Tak jak on, po prostu nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Wszystko ja interesowało. Jak małe dziecko. Ale jedno było pewne. Potrafiła być wspaniałą przyjaciółką, o czym wkrótce szczególnie miałam się przekonać. No to nextów spodziewajcie się częściej :) Możliwe, że niekiedy pojawią się nawet dwa razy dziennie. '*Czkawka*' Wiem, było to dość ryzykowne szukać jedzenia tam, gdzie może go nawet nie być, że możemy bez sensu stracić cały dzień, ale musiałem spróbować. Jak się nie uda to i tak wiadomo, że ryby są wszędzie gdzie woda. A od wody się tu trudno uwolnić. Jeśli dzięki temu mam szansę ją zobaczyć, to warto. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że ona ma zobaczyć mnie, tak jak ostatnio. A już napewno nie z tym okropnym guzem na mojej głowie. Szczerbatek co chwilka zerkał na mnie pytająco, nie wiedząc po co lecimy tak daleko. Najwyraźniej wiedział gdzie zmierzamy. Tym bardziej, że wczoraj przesięgałem, że już tam nie wrócę. Nic nie odpowiadałem. Po części dlatego, że sam nie byłem do końca pewien. Jakbym to nie ja decydował, tylko coś odgórnie tak ustaliło. Wkrótce przed nami zamajaczyła znajoma wyspa. Odetchnąłem głęboko. Jak miałem ją znaleźć, skoro nie wiedziałem nawet gdzie zacząć szukać? Szczerbatek chyba wyczuł mój stres. Zdawał się pytać Co z tobą, wszystko gra? Poklepałem go tylko po mordce. -Spokojnie, wszystko ok- zapewniałem go, co było oczywiście kłamstwem. Nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. Nie lądowaliśmy od razu. Dopiero w tej części, porośniętej mnóstwem lasów. Nigdy nie odlatywaliśmy z tej drugiej strony. Tak było i tym razem. -To tak, szukamy czegoś zjadliwego- Ze względu na rozmaitości, które lubił przynosić mi mój smok, podkreśliłem ostatnie słowo.- Spotykamy się tu, w tym miejscu, za jakieś... 3 godzinki. Pasuje? Kiwnął łbem. -Gdybyś przypadkiem kogoś spotkał, po prostu obejdź szerokim łukiem. Nie szukamy kłopotów, pamiętasz? No, to udanych poszukiwań. Moje gadziątko liznęło mnie jeszcze na porzegnanie i rozeszliśmy się w poszukiwaniu naszego celu. Tyle tylko, że dla każdego z nas to słowo miało inne znaczenie. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Bez Szczerbatka poruszałem się wolniej, już się odzwyczaiłem od chodzenia. Nie znałem tej wyspy za bardzo. Znałem tylko jedno miejsce., więc to właśnie tam pobiegłem. Liczyłem na szczęśliwy traf. Taa, przecież ja nie wierzę w przypadki. Ironia losu, nie ma co. '*Astrid*' W tak krótkim czasie obeszliśmy z Kelly większą część wyspy. A może tylko mi się wydawało, że w krótkim. Być może minęły minuty, a może godziny. Z siostrą Czkawki nie sposób było się nudzić, a czas nie miał znaczenia. Na koniec zwiedzania zostawiłam miejsce poznane wczoraj, ale już zdąrzyło dołączyć do listy moich ulubionych. Kelly wprost nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, gdy ujrzała skromną, lecz przepiękną polanę. Zaśmiałam się widząc jej reakcję, tak bardzo podobną do mojej wczorajszej. Młodsza wojowniczka zachwycała się najróżniejszymi gatunkami kwiatów i małych zwierząt. Jednak szczególnie spodobał jej się wodospad. Miała słabość do jakichkolwiek miejsc typu podwodne jaskinie, górskie strumyki czy właśnie ta polana z wodospadem. Cokolwiek, byle związane z wodą. Przysiadłyśmy na wielkim kamieniu, tym samym z wczoraj. Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Miałam do niej pare ważnych pytań. Nie było mi jednak dane je zadać, nie teraz. Usłyszałyśmy jakiś cichy szelest... '*Czkawka*' Pięknie, że też ja nie umiem siedzieć cicho! Znaczy umiem, to nie moja wina. To przez te kamienie. Leżały tu specjalnie, żebym się przez nie przewrócił i narobił hałasu! Głupie kamienie. Teraz to nie mam co liczyć na dyskretność. Na pewno mnie usłyszały. Maja tajemnicza nieznajoma nie była dzisiaj sama, co nieco mnie zmartwiło. To oznaczyało, że nie była jakąś przypadkową dziewczyną, która się tu zgubiła,m tylko że niestety może się tu znajdować cała wioska. Oby tylko Szczerbatek nie dotarł do niej sam. Z drugiej strony była to okazja do poświczenia napadania. Musiałem to sobie w końcu przyswoić. Przemyślałem to. Przecież miałem pozostać w tym fachu już do końca życia. Nadszedł czas, żeby przestać się obijać. Prawdziwy złodziej okrada, a nie tchórzy. Chciałem być prawdziwym złodziejem, tak jak Arron. Wracając do mojej obecnej sytuacji, nie wyglądała ona najlepiej. Mogły mnie nakryć praktycznie w każdej chwili. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Co teraz robić? Wtedy pomysł sam wpadł mi do głowy. Dedyk dla XRicoxdxdX i SmoczyŻeluś za odgadnięcie oraz dla wszystkich czytelników w ramach przeprosin za dłuugi brak nextów :33 XD Mój plan był dziwny, tak jak ja. Zgraliśmy się, nie ma co. Przemyślany to on też nie był. Zwyczajnie, rzuciłem się w pobliskie krzaki. Ale to się nie mogło udać, znając mój pech. Miałem rację. Wskoczyłem prosto w trujący bluszcz. Natychmiast zacząłem się drapać i skakać, wszystko swędziało. Narobiłem jeszcze więcej hałasu. To było nie do wytrzymania. Nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, myślałem tylko o skoku do wody, aby uwolnić się od swędzenia. '*Astrid*' Szelest przybrał na sile. Nie zamierzałyśmy jednak uciekać czy nawet się cofnąć. Byłyśmy na to zbyt ciekawe. Tylko kilka króków dzieliło nas od źródła całego zamieszania. Ujawniło się ono szybciej niż myślałyśmy. NIm zdążyłam się obejrzeć, już leżałam na ziemi, odepchnięta przez coś, co wypadło z krzaków. Zamrugałam zaskoczona. Kelly leżała kilka kilka metrów ode mnie. Spojrzałyśmy po sobie zdziwione, ale bez lęku w oczach, po czym równocześnie zwróciłyśmy głowy w stronę jeziora. Postać z krzaków wskoczyła do niego z głośnym pluskiem, wydając przy tym westchnienie pełne ulgi. Podniosłam się z ziemi, otrzepałam z grubsza, jednocześnie przybliżając się powoli do jeziorka. Kelly zrobiła to samo. Tajemnicza osoba, co już zdążyłam ustalić, zdawała się nami w ogóle nie przejmować. Jednak chwilę potem, już na spokojnie wyszła z wody. A raczej wyszedł, ponieważ był to chłopak. Wysoki bruten, z rudemi przebłyskami widocznymi w słońcu. Mógł być w moim wieku, wnioskując po budowie ciała. Nie widziałam twarzy, miał maskę, spod której widoczne były tylko duże zielone oczy. Cofnęłyśmy się z Kelly nieco, gdy po wyjściu z wody skierował się w naszą stronę. On jednak nie miał złych zamiarów. -Drogie panie, przepraszam jeśli was przestraszyłem, nie mam tego w zwyczaju- powiedział z uśmiechem, co dało się wyczytać z tonu jego głosu. Był tak miękki, kojący i przyjazny,a jednocześnie prowokujący. -Nie przestraszył pan, ale jeśli na tym panu zależy, prosze się bardziej postarać- odparowałam. -Jaki tam pan!- zaśmiał się przyjemnie.- Taki stary to ja nie jestem, bodajże w waszym wieku. Mówmy sobie...- Tu urwał wyraźnie zakłopotany, jakby zapomniał jak ma na imię. Albo zastanawił się czy nam je zdradzić.- Mówmy sobie normalnie.- dokończył wracając do stylu na luzaka. -Co robiłeś w krzakach i... kim w ogóle jesteś?- zapytała onieśmielona Kelly. -Cóż, w krzakach znalazłem się przypadkowo i zupełnie niepotrzebnie, a jestem najlepszym i najszybszym jeźdźcem w okolicy. No i romantykiem też największym- zerknął na mnie, prawdopodobnie z uśmiechem. Udałam, że tego nie zauważyłam. -A co ty tu robisz?- spytałam obojętnie. -Zwiedzam- odparł.- Oprócz tego to szukam czegoś do jedzenia, no i przyjaciela gdzieś zgubiłem. -O, mam pomysł! A może pójdziesz z nami do wioski i...- Ucięłam propozycję Kelly mocnym szturchnięciem w bok. -Tu gdzieś jest wioska, tak?- zaniepokoił się.- To ja muszę lecieć. -Już?- moja zawiedziona przyjaciółka zrobiła minę jak małe dziecko. -Może sie jeszcze zobaczymy- uśmiechnął się spod maski, skłonił przed nami nisko i pobiegł w głębię lasu. Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem. -Noo nieźle- mruknęła moja towarzyszka, szturchając mnie w ramię.- Powiem ci, że z całej tej wycieczki to było najlepsze. -Oj tam, nie przesadzaj, było dużo innych lepszych rzeczy- odparłam, odwracając się. -Ale przyznaj, że brzydki to on nie był- Oj Kelly, nie radzę się ze mną przekomarzać. -Skąd mam wiedzieć, przecież miał maskę. Zawróciłyśmy do wioski, w stronę przeciwną do tej, w którą pobiegł tajemniczy chłopak. -Co z tego? Wydawał się sympatyczny i nie zaprzeczysz!- naciskała siostra Czkawki. Postanowiłam odpuścić. Uniosłam ręce w geście kapitulacji. Tymczasowej oczywiście. Całą drogę powrotną zmuszona byłam słuchać wymyślnych opowiadań i przypuszczeń Kelly na temat pochodzenia i historii zielonokiego w masce. '*Czkawka*' Chociaż nie były tego świadome przez cały czas je obserwowałem. Bardzo uważnie. Arron zawsze powtarzał, że mam sokoli wzrok i m.in. dlatego to ja, według niego, powinienem częściej szukać nam zapasów żywnościowych. Najbardziej rzecz jasna obserwowałem spotkaną już wcześniej blondynkę. Była dla mnie zagadką, nadal. Patrzyłem jak wodzi swoimi błękitnymi, mądrymi oczami, jak delikatnie unosi ku górze kąciki ust, jak na wietrze falują spokojnie jej blond włosy. Mówiły o wiosce niedaleko skąd. Oznaczało to, że musiałem jak najszybciej znaleźć Szczerba, zanim znajdzie go kto inny. No i trzeba było jeszcze przecież skombinować jedzenie. Na szczęście nie szukałem za długo ani jednego, ani drugiego. Znalazłem ich pod małym drzewkiem, tam gdzie mieliśmy się spotkać. Nocna Furia zajęta była bardzo pewnym małym liściem. Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem czekały na mnie wyłowione przez niego ryby. -No prosze, prosze. Widzę, że spisałeś się lepiej niż ja- pochwaliłem Mordkę. On dumny z dobrze wykonanego zadania wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Słyszałem, że jakiś kawałek stąd jest wioska- zagadnąłem, pakując ryby do kosza.- Może i tam znajdziemy coś dobrego? Szczerbatek mruknął coś zdziwiony. -No co? Nadszedł czas podszkolić swój fach- odparłem. Sam nie wiedziałem, że to powiedziałem. Zawsze mówili, żeby nie okradać ludzi, nawet, aby w ten sposób przeżyć. Ale oni nigdy nie chcieli dla mnie dobrze. Nagle moje sumienie znów było spokojne. A jednak. '*Astrid*' -Bardzo ci dziekuję Astrid. Naprawdę wspaniała wycieczka. Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło, słysząc ten pozytywny komentarz. Stanęłyśmy przed jej domem. -Nie ma sprawy. Faktycznie było super- odpowiedziałam. -Trzeba to będzie powtórzyć- dodałam Kelly ochoczo. -Z pewnością- dorzuciłam. Zaśmiałyśmy się obie. -Ten w masce i tak był największą atrakcją- rzuciła brunetka, zwracając naszą rozmowę na inny tor. -Hej, wiesz co ja muszę już lecieć, a ty pewnie jesteś zmęczona, więc... -Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem. Już ani słowa. I nie jestem zmęczona ani troche. Uniosłam znacząco brew. -Jak ci się tak spieszy to na razie- ucięła.- Jutro po ciebie przyjdę. Spodziewaj sie mnie w każdej chwili.- zastrzegła. -Ok, do zobaczenia. Odwróciłam się z zamiarem spokojnego dotarcia do domu, ale oczywiście nie byłabym sobą, gdybym na kogoś nie wpadła. -Czy my się raz nie możemy spotkać tak, żeby na siebie nie wpaść?- spytał żartobliwie Denim, pomagając mi wstać. -Przepraszam po raz kolejny. Jestem zmęczona. Lepiej będzie jak się już położę, może przynajmniej wtedy spróbuję kogoś nie zabić- mruknęłam. Zaśmiał się, ale pozwolił mi spokojnie odejść. Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi. Zrobiłam sobie kanapkę, ale nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam apetytu. Napiłam się soku. Nie mogłam usiedzieć w miejscu, chciałam chodzić, biegać, latać. Nie miałam co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu znów usiadłam. Zamknęłam oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, wręcz drwiąco. Kelly ma paranoję. Wcale mi się nie przyglądał. Wcale. 7. Życie jest skomplikowane? Co ty nie powiesz '*Czkawka*' -Hahahahaha- Śmiałem się jak opętany. Chyba się pogubiłem. Co ja w ogóle robię? Jestem niezrównoważony psychicznie. I co z tego? Hej Szczerbatek, co się tak patrzysz? Wszystko jest w porządku. Naprawdę. Ok, już dość. Otrząśnij się. Nie czas do tego wracać. Co za idiota. -Szczerbatek? Czy mógłbyś mnie walnąć?- poprosiłem. Smok wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie zdzielił mnie ogonem po twarzy. -Oh, dzięki. Od razu lepiej- mruknąłem, rozmasowując bolący policzek. Westchnąłem. Po co mi to wszystko? Dla sławy? Dla podziwiania? Nie, z obowiązku. Dalej Czkawka, weź się w garść. Zrób to. 'Kogo ja oszukuję. Już byłem gotowy, już chciałem wyskoczyć zza krzaków i całkowicie niezauważony zwinąć kilka przydatnych rzeczy. Udałoby się z pewnością. Wioska trwała w swoich zwyczajnych sprawach, w codziennym życiu. Gdzieś tam bawiły się dzieciaki, a gdzieś indziej ich matki wymieniały się doświadczeniami związanymi z wychowaniem swoich małych brzdąców. Tam kowal wyrabiał topory, a tam tymi toporami walczyli... Tak niby jest wszędzie. To dlaczego wydaje mi się, że tutaj jest inaczej? Każdy uznałby mnie za wariata. Normalna osada, jak każda inna. Ja jedank widzę, jaka ta jest wyjątkowa. Coś mnie tu ciągnie, jakby niewidzialna siła zarzuciła niewidzialne lasso i mnie tu uwiązała. I jakbym nie był w stanie nikogo tu okraść. Na dodatek wszystkiego z nienacka uderzyła mnie myśl o Niej, blondynce z lasu. To mnie kompletnie odwiodło od poprzedniego pomysłu. Nie, nie dam rady, nie dzisiaj. Tyle tych myśli przemknęło mi przez głowę w jednej krótkiej chwili, podczas gdy Szczerbatek zaczął się już niepokoić. Co jakiś czas szturchał mnie lekko i sprawdzał czy w ogóle oddycham. W końcu podniosłem się z klęczków i uśmiechnąłem słabo, czym nieco uspokoiłem przyjaciela. -Wracajmy już- powiedziałem.- Pewnie też jesteś głodny, a Arron to tym bardziej. Ryb mamy dużo, będzie uczta. Mordka prychnął szczęśliwy, po części z tego, że poprawił mi się humor, a po części dlatego, że wracamy i będzie mógł pobawić się z Riją. Wskoczyłem na Nocną Furię i z głośnym świstem wzbiliśmy się w górę. Czekał na nas nasz tymczasowy ''dom. *Astrid*' '''Ciekawe co taki dorsz myśli sobie o tym wszystkim. Czy ma na ten temat takie samo zdanie jak ja?' Nie no, fajne mam myśli przy jedzeniu, naprawdę. Niestety, podpiekany dorsz z mojego talerza nie mógł mi odpowiedzieć. A szkoda. Czy jeszcze kiedyś go spotkam? Nie dorsza, tylko tajemniczego zielonookiego z lasu. Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć jednego. Powiedział, że jest najlepszym jeźdźcem. Jak to rozumieć? Jeźdźcem czego? Jaka? Może owcy? XD Nie widziałam, by miał ze sobą jakieś zwierzę. To raczej nie to. Gdybym tylko go jeszcze spotkała... Dobra, czas przestać dłubać w tym biednym dorszu. Odstawiłam talerz na bok i podeszłam do małej półki z książkami. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą z brzegu i wyszłam na dwór. Przeszłam się kawałek aż zaszłam nad przepaść, z której rozpościerał się widok na plażę i słońce, kierujące się ku zachodowi. Usiadłam i dopiero teraz spojrzałam na okładkę książki. Trzy metry nad niebem. To faktycznie jakaś paranoja. Zaczęłam czytać. Siedziałam tak nie wiadomo ile czasu. Słońce już dawno zniknęło. Na jego miejsce wstąpiły gwiazdy. Tak dawno nie czytałam, zapomniałam już jakie to przyjemne. Gdy doszłam do 150 strony znienacka zamknęłam książkę. Spojrzałam w gwiazdy. Tam nie znajdę odpowiedzi. Muszę go znowu spotkać.' Wracam do domu. Jutro spróbuję go znaleźć. ' To była moja ostatnia myśl. Potem był tylko huk, a mnie zalała ciemność. Witajcie koffani moi! :D Powracam ja oto, po tej długiej przerwie. Można powiedzieć, że miałam wakacje, ale wypoczęłam i wracam do Was z masą nowych pomysłów i humorkiem nie lada, więc uwaga na mnie :3 Idzie wiosna, do tego dobry nastrój przyniosły mi wydarzenia ostatnich dni... A to wszystko przenosi się na wenę :D Także gorąco zapraszam do czytania rozdziałów pisanych przeze mnie z nową energią XD Bayy :** ''' *Czkawka*' -Wiedziałem, że nie wysilisz się za bardzo, nawet jak na jeden raz, kiedy musisz- Arron odgryzał kolejny kęs swojej makreli. Zmarszczyłem brwi, słysząc tę złośliwą uwagę. -Chyba to jedak ja będę musiał nam szukać LEPSZEGo jedzenia- kontynuował prowokująco mój przyjaciel. -Chcesz dobrego jedzenia?- wzburzyłem się.- Prosze bardzo, będziesz je miał. Za pare dni. Zdziwiła go moja odpowiedź. Nagle zaczął szczerze się śmiać. -Czkawka, ja żartowałem stary. Wcale nie musisz... -Nie- przerwałem mu ostro.- Ale to zrobię. Przez kilka następnych dni to ja szukam jedzenia. A niedługo będziemy mieli prawdziwą ucztę.- uśmiechnąłem się pewnie, wyrzuciwszy z siebie to wszystko. Zszokowany moją postawą podrapał się po głowie i wzruszył ramionami. -Noo, okey- uśmiechnął się niepewnie.- Jak chcesz. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej. -Zobaczysz, nie zawiodę. Dziś śpię na dworze- dodałem jeszcze. Wstałem i wyszedłem z jaskini. Szczerbek bawił się z Riją, nie miał teraz głowy do latania. Nie ma sprawy. Ja z reszta też nie. Ułożyłem się na płaskich kamieniach i zamknąłem oczy. Dobrze, że noce ostatnio ciepłe. Trzeba się wyspać, bo jutro wstajemy wcześniej. Tak jak przez kilka nadchodzących dni... '*Astrid*' ''Słychać głośny trzask. Płonący dach spada nam na głowe. Próbuje biec do wyjścia, ale nie mogę, nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Pomocy! Ratunku!-krzyczę. Nikt nie słyszy. Mama jest ze mną w środku. Tuli mnie i szepcze, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim. I nagle już jest po wszystkim. Bo do środka wpada nasz wódź. Ratuje nas. Jest dla nas opiekunem. Jeste opiekunem dla nas, jego ludu. A nie potrafi nim być dla własnego syna. Nie potrafi tego... Prawda bywa bolesna... Czy tym razem zabraknie i dla mnie opiekuna? Czy już nikt nie odpowie na nieme: Ratunku? *** Przetarłam zimną ręką zmęczone oczy. Dotknęłam mokrego od potu czoła. Ledwo słyszalnie westchnęłam. Mała samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku. POciągnęłam nosem. Ptaki za oknem zaczęły śpiewać. Wstawał nowy dzień. Ja też mogłam już wstawać, chociaż nie dokońca wiedziałam czy mam na to ochotę. Zdecydowałam się jednak zaryzykować. Jak co dzień umyłam się, ubrałam i zeszłam na dół, do kuchni. Widząc krzątającą się tam mamę, wymusiłam uśmiech i pozytywny nastrój. -Hej kochanie, jak się spało?- powitała mnie wesoło. -Okey- skłamałam. Tak naprawdę od kilku dni nie sypiam za dobrze, m in. przez pewnego zieloonokiego chłopaka. A niech go...- Znając życie, przyjdzie dziś po mnie Kelly i zabierze w jakieś szalone miejsce. Trzeba być przygotowanym, ostrzegam- dodałam. -To dobrze- poparła mama.- Przyda ci się wyjście. Cieszę się, że znalazłaś sobie przyjaciółkę. I że nie jest to tylko Szpadka- zaśmiała się. -Szpadka jest w porządku- odpowiedziałam, broniąc siostry Mieczyka, którą także bardzo lubiłam. -NIe gdybyś przybywała z nią cały czas, to byś chyba zwariowała- mrugnęła do mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się, tym razem zupełnie szczerze. Chwile później do kuchni wszedł tata. Wszedł jednak tylko po to, aby się pożegnać. Wypływali na kolejną wyprawę w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża, miejsca którego nadal nie mogli znaleźć, już od tylu lat. Zaraz po wyjściu taty zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Zjadłam je jednak tylko w połowie, kto bowiem zapukał do drzwi. Tak jak myślałam, była to wcześniej przeze mnie wspomniana siostra Czkawki. -Wiesz co się stało?! Przypłynął Johan Kupczy! Ogłosił, że na swoją kolejną wyprawę zabiera ochotników, a płynie wcale nie daleko, na sąsiednią wyspę. To jak, wchodzisz w to?- zamrugałam moja rozemocjonowana przyjaciółka. Uśmiechnęłam się, bo mi również udzieliły się jej emocje. -Ty masz dar przekonywania, idź zagadać moją mamę, a ja pójdę się spakować- szepnęłam. Rzuciła mi się na szyję i pobiegła do kuchni. Ja natomiast spakowałam się w 10 minut. Zeszłam na dół z bagażem w ręku i wyczekującym uśmiechem na twarzy, skierowanym do matki. Ona tylko pokręciła głową rozbawiona. -No płyńcie, płyńcie. Tylko uważajcie na siebie!- zastrzegła, a my obie z Kelly wyściskałyśmy ją mocno. Pożegnałyśmy się i wyszłyśmy z domu. Miałyśmy wrócić za 3 dni. Nikt jednak nie przewidział kiedy ja tak naprawdę wrócę. Nikt nie przewidział... '*Czkawka*' -Co się stało z Czkawką? Czyżby był chory? A możę po prostu mu się nie chce lub uważa mnie za dzieciaka i daje mi fory?- naśmiewał się Arron przyjacielsko. To ostatnie pytanie wypowiedział dość podejrzliwie. Zaśmiałem się. -Albo po prostu tymczasowo brak mi formy- zażartowałem.- Bywa. Tak czy siak, znowu ty masz dziś wolne. -Ha ha, to do zobaczenia wieczorem, braciszku.- klepnął mnie przyjaźnie w ramie i odleciał. Pokręciłem głową z uśmiechem. Nabrał ostatnio zwyczaju nazywania mnie braciszkiem. Nie powiem, było w tym coś fajnego. Nigdy nie miałem rodzństwa, fajnie było mieć brata. -To co Szczerbek? W którą stronę świata dzisiaj?- szepnąłem. Smok wystrzelił plazmę daleko na wschód. Tam właśnie się udaliśmy. W drodze powrotnej trochę myślałem o tej uczcie, którą obiecałem Arronowi. Chciałem dotrzymać słowa. Tylko jak to wykombinować? Żeby odciąć się od natrętnych myśl, dałem Szczerbatkowi znak, żebyśmy podlecieli wyżej. POdniebne akrobacje z pewnością miały poprawić mi humor. '*Astrid*' ''-Wiem, że coś wiesz. Mów.'' -Kiedy nic nie wiem, naprawdę!- wyjęczałam ze łzami w oczach. Ciężka rękawica minimalnie liznęła mój policzek, pozostawiając na nim, na całe szczęście, tylko niewielki siniak. -Gadaj co wiesz, bo za chwilę nie będę tak delikatny. Tu zamiast odpowiedzieć, rozpłakałam się na dobre. -Co wiesz o chłopaku w masce? O jeźdźcu?- powtórzył z naciskiem. -Nawet go nie znam- wykrztusiłam. -Nasi zwiadowcy twierdzą co innego. Chyba pójdę po topór... -Czekaj. Wiem tylko tyle, że faktycznie jest jeźdźcem, ale nie wiem nawet czego. I że kręci się gdzieś po lasach. To wszystko co mi wiadomo.- Czułam się jak jakiś zbrodniarz. -Tyle to ja też wiem, panienko. No cóż... widzę, że więcej się od ciebie nie dowiem. Zabrać ją. I znów odpłynęłam w ciemność. Gdy się obudziłam było już normalnie. Znów byłam nad przepaścią, widziałam plażę. Sen? Dotknęłam policzka, który jeszcze troche pulsował od uderzenia. Nie, to nie był sen. -Astrid, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Halo?- Kelly pomachała mi ręką przed twarzą. -Tak, tak- zatrzepotałam szybko rzęsami, powracając do świata żywych. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć co przed chwilą do mnie mówiła. Bez skutku.- No dobra, przepraszam. Co mówiłaś? Westchnęła.- Uważaj, wchodzimy na statek. To będą niezapomniane 3 dni- dobry nastrój już jej powrócił. Uśmiechnęłam się, odtwarzając sobie jej słowa w głowie. Chciałabym, żeby takie były. Niezapomniane. '*Czkawka*' -Ech, życie jest piękne. Szczególnie z takim kumplem jak ty, wiesz?- poklepałem Mordkę. On na to prychnął wesoło, jakby chciał powiedzieć: No już się tak nie podlizuj. -Nic z tych rzeczy, to szczera prawda- odparłem na niemą zaczepkę z jego strony. Po długim locie naszym oczom ukazała się wyspa. Już z daleka widać było, że zamieszkama. Wielki transparent rozwieszony w porcie, głoszący Witamy przybyłych gości mówił sam za siebie. Szykowała się jakaś imprezka. Okazja do niemałych łupów. Podlecieliśmy bliżej i schowaliśmy się za pobliski budynek. Ludzie schodzili na ląd z napływających do portu statków. Jedne z nich napływały w nienaruszonym stanie, inne zaś ze spalonymi żaglami i masztami do wymiany. Jako ostatni przybił do portu potężny, lecz bardzo poturbowany okręt. Smoki musiały go nieźle pocharatać. Żagle były tak doszczętnie spalone i poszarpane, że nie było widać nawet herbu przybyłych wikingów. Z pokładu zeszło kilka osób m.in. taki wielki chwalipięta, próbujący usilnie poderwać nowo poznane dziewczyny, drugi wielki, ale z łagodną twarzą i książką w dłoni. Za nimi dwójka niemal identycznych wciąż kłócących się nastolatków. Dalej ukazał się jasnowłosy chłopak, wydawał się najnormalniejszy z nich, ale jak dla mnie to jeden z tych takich w typie picuś glancuś XD. Po nim zeszła roześmiana dziewczyna z długimi brązowymi włosami, spiętymi w koński ogon. Wydawało mi się, że skądś ją znam, ale nie mogłem sobie skojarzyć. Zaraz jednak wszystko stało się jasne. Brunetka ciągnęła za sobą już dobrze znaną mi niebieskooką blondynkę. Na jej widok zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu, dosłownie. Schowałem się bardziej, jakby przed obawą, że mnie zobaczy. Upewniłem się, wrazie czego, że mam maskę na twarzy. Była na swoim miejscu. Znów zerknąłem na schodzącą na ląd piękność. Tak bardzo chciałem znowu z nią porozmawiać. Taka szansa dana od losu, która mogła się już nie powtórzyć. Ale nie mogłem z nią pogadać tak tu i teraz, przy ludziach. Wtedy w mojej głowie zaświatał plan. Do tego jednak potrzebowałem kilku informacji... No to może na początek CZEŚĆ <3. Chciałabym Was na wstępie baaardzo przeprosić za moją nieobecność. Wiem, że nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie się bałam. Sama nie wiem do końca czego, przez te miesiące kiedy nie pisałam w moim życiu bardzo wiele się zmieniło, ale dzięki tej przerwie zrozumiałam, że nie zmieniło się jedno. SMOKI. Przypomniałam sobie jak bardzo brakuje mi pisania i, że ktoś jednak tu na mnie czeka. Tym samym dziękuję za cierpliwość, za wierność i za to, że nadal czekacie aż w końcu wezmę się w garść. Normalnie brakuje mi słów i pisząc to, łza kręi mi się w oku, bo wiem, że zawsze mogę na Was liczyć i, że jesteście ze mną. 'A więc ofilcjalnie wracam wraz z rozpoczęciem wakacji. :) Jest mi niezmiernie miło znów tu być i mam nadzieję', że wybaczycie mi to, że się nawet nie odezwałam. PRZEPRASZAM, bo teraz strasznie mi głupio. :'( Chyba troche się ostatnio pogubiłam, ale wracam do Was, wdzięczna, że jesteście <3 Jest to dla mnie największy zaszczyt móc znów dla Was pisać i Was mieć. Dziękuję wszystkim :* <3 Tak więc przechodząc do konkretów, rozdziały nie będą za długie, ale za to będą pojawiały się w miarę możliwości codziennie (mam nadzieję ;) ). Liczę na wasze zrozumienie i 'cóż... WITAJCIE Z POWROTEM! <3' A next pojawi się jutro :) Do jutra <3 jeszcze raz przepraszam i straaasznie się cieszę, że do Was wracam! ' '' Domi06' '*Astrid*' ''2 godziny wcześniej Podróż trwała w najlepsze, kiedy nagle natrafiliśmy na rozwścieczone smoki. Był to nieznany nam gatunek, nigdy się z takim nie spotkaliśmy. Morskie potwory z długimi szyjami i płetwami pojawiły się znikąd. W sumie to troche logiczne, wyszły z morza, ale nie wydawały się krwiożerczymi bestiami, z którymi walczymy od zawsze. Było w nich coś... wręcz ludzkiego. Pierwszy raz w życiu spojrzałam tak na smoka. Może dlatego, że pierwszy raz zobaczyłam w oczach smoka strach. Uciekały przed czymś, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Ale co mogło zagrażać takim olbrzymom? Wszyscy naokoło byli wstrząśnięci z powodu zniszczeń na statku, ale ja byłam dziwinie spokojna. Zresztą, ostatnio wszystko i wszyscy ze mną związani są dziwni. Mimo wszystko statek dopłynął do portu na czas i mogliśmy odetchnąć z ulgą. Trzeba przyznać, mieszkańcy wyspy Travis byli dobrze przygotowani na nasze przybycie. Od razu powitał nas wielki transparent powitalny oraz wódź wyspy. Następnie porozdzielali nas do domków, dziewczyny i chłopaków osobno. Wraz ze Szpadką i Kelly udałyśmy się do naszego tymczasowego mieszkanka. O dziwo, było naprawde przytulne, w dodatku z widokiem na morze. Przez chwile poczułam się jak w domu. Kelly od razu chciała zwiedzać, korzystając z okazji, że resztę dnia mieliśmy wolną. Szpadka podzielała jej entuzjazm, ja natomiast wolałam zostać i odpocząć. Zostałam więc, a dziewczyny wyruszyły w teren. W sumie nie od końca powiedziałam im prawdę. Tak naprawdę chciałam spędzić trochę czasu sama ze sobą i pochodzić troche samemu. Tak więc, rozpakowałam się, przebrałam i spakowałam troche prowiantu na drogę, po czym wymknęłam się na zewnątrz. '*Czkawka*' -Smakuje ci?- zapytałem, odgryzając kolejny kawałek jabłka. Szczerbatek oblizał się ze smakiem, co miało oznaczać tak. Uśmiechnąłem się. Chyba idzie całkiem nieźle, nikt jeszcze się nie zorientował, chociaż co chwila podbieramy jakiś przysmak, na który na codzień nie możemy sobie pozwiolić. Do tego mieliśmy tu jak w jakimś eksklusywnym hotelu. Jedzenie, miękkie koce, pożyczone od nowo przybyłych oraz wspaniały punkt obserwacyjny. Z naszej niewielkiej góry, schowanej za niewidocznym dla innych wzniesieniem pokrytym wysoką trawą, mieliśmy podgląd na wszystko i wszystkich. Nie mieliśmy więc większych problemów z dostrzeżeniem upatrzonej przeze mnie blondynki, która właśnie wymykała się ze swojego domku letniskowego. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. -Szczerbek, co powiesz na mały patrol? Obejrzymy sobie teren z bliska- zaproponowałem, po czym wskoczyłem na mojego, chyba niezbyt zadowolonego tym pomysłem, smoka. Swoją niechęć wyraził cichym warknięciem.- Oj weź, ty nie chcesz latać? Nie wierzę. Nocna Furia niemal od razu wzbiła się w górę z głośnym rykiem, tym samym uświadamiając mi, że tak naprawde bardzo chce polatać. Ja to go jednak znam. Zaśmialiśmy się obaj, każdy po swojemu. Niestety, śmiech Szczerba spowodował zwrócenie na nas uwagi mieszkańców. W wiosce zapanował chaos. Ludzie biegali i krzyczeli. Miałem ochote powiedzieć Hej, no spokojnie, to tylko mój Szczerbatek!, ale jaki to miałoby sens tu, kilkaset metrów nad ziemią? Więc, jakgdyby nigdy nic, wzbiliśmy się wysoko, zanurzając ciała w chmurach. 8. No to może w końcu... poznajmy się? '*Astrid*' Czułam się na Travis jak w domu, nie tak dosłownie, ale w przenośni na pewno. Tutaj byłam wolna, z dala od domu i rodziców. Mogłam tu w końcu odnaleźć siebie. Wędrowałam już dobre 4 godziny. Było ciepło, ale nie upalnie, jednak co jakiś czas musiałam popijać wodą. Doszłam do obszernej polany. Górzyste tereny, na jakie się wznosiłam, zachwycały swoją rozciągłością i okazałością. Nie wiedziałam dotychczas, że istnieją tak cudowne miejsca. Nagle dotarło do mnie, jak rzadko mam styczność z miejscami innymi niż Berk. Jednak smutek z tego powodu trwał tylko przez chwilę. Momentalnie bowiem zastąpiła go radość. Widok, który zaparł mi dech w piersiach. Górski zachód słońca. Z uśmiechem przeniosłam ciężar ciała do tyłu i rzuciłam się na pachnące kwiaty, obrastające ziemię pod moimi stopami. Zanurzyłam twarz, wciągając niesamowitą woń niezapominajek, krokusów i innych roślin. Obsiana kwiatami polana była z pewnością jedynym z nielicznych miejsc, które mogłyby rywalizować z niewielkim, ale maicznym miejscem z wodospadem, znajdującym się na Berk. Czułam się jak ptak, mimo, że byłam na ziemi, mogłam zobaczyć jednocześnie góry, niziny i zachód. Stąd było widać wszystko. Wytęrzyłam wzrok. Po dłuższej obserwacji dostrzegłam w dole wioskę, źródło mojej wędrówki. Dostrzegałam nawet wielki transparent powitalny, chyba go właśnie ściągali. Postanowiłam ocenić przemierzoną przeze mnie drogę w góry. Całkiem nieźle, Astrid, wyrabiasz się. ''' Słońce zachodziło powoli, a wiatr przyjemnie smagał twarz. Było tak błogo, w pewnym momencie oczy same zaczęły mi się zamykać. Aż w końcu całkiem odpłynęłam do krainy snów, mając pełną świadomość wolności. *Czkawka*' Po małym 3-dniowym patrolu w chmurach (albo ćwiczeniu nowych podniebnych sztuczek, jak kto woli) nadszedł czas na odpoczynek. A raczej na pierwsze prawdziwe spotkanie z pięknością, przsladującą mnie przez ostatnie dni. Chciałem zapomnieć, wyrzucić z głowy te wszystkie przypadkowe widzenia. Zacząć od początku. Miałem jednak tyle pytań, tyle wątpliwości. Jak to będzie wyglądać? Czy będzie sama? Mam zostać w masce czy może ją zdjąć? A co zrobić ze Szczerbatkiem? Nie mam pojęcia. Myślę, że to wyjdzie raczej spontanicznie. No tak, ale najpierw trzeba będzie panią znaleźć. I tak przez około godzinkę przelecieliśmy całą wyspę. '''No nieźle Czkawka, wyrabiasz się.' Aż w końcu ją namierzyłem. Chyba spała. Może to nawet lepiej. Teraz tylko tzreba było to jakoś kumplowi przekazać. Kołowaliśmy wysoko nad śpiącą dziewczyną. -Szczerbatku, wiesz...- odchrząknąłem.- Bo chodzi o to, że... Dobra, bedę walił prosto z mostu.- Gad zachęcił mnie szturchnięciem.- Po prostu poznałem, to znaczy, chciałbym poznać pewną osobę, którą chciałbym poznać, bo nie mogę nie wykorzystać okazji, żeby ją poznać. Smok odwrócił na chwilę łeb i spojrzała na mnie jak na idiotę. -W sensie, że...- zacząłem tłumaczyć.- Jest dziewczyna... Na dźwięk ten słowa zrobił się czujny i odniosłem wrażenie jakby się zmartwił. W sumie nie mógł mieć dobry wspomnień z dziewczynami i ze mną w roli głównej... Nieważne. -Słuchaj, chciałbym zwyczajnie porozmawiać z innym człowiekiem. Rozumiesz?- westchnąłem. Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. -To jak, mamy umowę? Będziesz grzeczny?- mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się. Nocna Furia przytaknął. Chyba też zaczęła ogarniać go euforia z powodu poznania kogoś nowego. Cieszyło mnie to, ale również mogło być nieprzewidywalne w skutkach. Skierowaliśmy się więc na nieznajomą, którą obaj chcieliśmy poznać, a okazja ku temu właśnie się nadarzyła. '*Astrid*' Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, nieważne. W każdym razie słońce jeszcze do końca nie zaszło. Przeciągnęłam się z lubością i już chciałam otwierać oczy, kiedy usłyszałam ciche sapanie. Uchyliłam powiekę, potem drugą. Wielkie zielone oczy patrzyły na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Nie miałam pojęcia jak zareagowało moje ciało, ale wiem, że umysł był wyciszony, spokojny. Widziałam już kiedyś te oczy. Wtedy były bardziej przepełnione determinacją i nienawiścią. Dziś nie było śladu po tych uczuciach, kryła się w nich jedynie ciekawość. W myślach wciąż przyglądałam się oczom, a one mi. ciało jednak robiło zupełnie co innego. Zupełnie jakby nie było moje, jakbym się od niego odłączyła. W rzeczywistości stałam już kompletnie rozbudzona i gotowa do walki z właścicielem zielonych paczadeł. Ze smokiem, czarną jak noc Nocną Furią. Zaraz przypomniało mi się nasze pierwsze spotkanie, na Berk. W podobnej sytuacji. Ale nie tylko nasze pierwsze. Smokiem znów zawładnął spokój i opanowanie, a raczej dozgonna radość kiedy pojawił się drugi zielonooki. Nieznajomy w masce. Kto by pomyślał. Stałam jak sparaliżowana, podczas gdy on głaskał spokojnie śmiertelnie niebezpieczne stworzenie. Po chwili zwrócił się w moją stronę Nasze oczy się spotkały. Daję głowę, że jeszcze chwila i uciekłabym stamtąd jak najdalej. I wtedy położył dłonie na masce i tym samym powstrzymał mnie od tego pomysłu. Mną również zawładnęła ciekawość. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby wachał się co ma zrobić. W końcu jednak nieco zrezygnowany opuścił ręce. -Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi- Nie byłam pewna czy mów do mnie, czy do smoka. Ale przerażały mnie obie opcje. Zbliżał się w moją stronę, a ja znów chciałam uciec. I zrobiłabym to, ale wtedy zaczał mówić. -Przepraszam, znowu cię przestraszyłem- zmieszał się.- Jeżeli mnie w ogóle pamiętasz... Nie byłam w stanie wykrztusic słowa, skinęłam więc tylko głową. Mój wzrok wpatrzony był wciąż w wielkiego gada. Widać było, że ucieszyła go moja odpowiedź. -Słuchaj, nie musisz się bać, poważnie- próbował jakoś dodać mi otuchy, widząc na czym skupiam wzrok..- Szczerbatek jest zupełnie niegroźny. -Ty... ty go nazwałeś?!- nagle odzyskałam głos.- I w ogóle... nie, to wszystko jest jakieś chore, przecież.. to jest smok! -Tak. I jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem- uśmiechnął się spod maski. Czułam jak robi mi się słabo, myślałam, że zaraz zemdleję. -o co ci w ogóle chodzi? Czego ode mnie chcesz?- wykrztusiłam. -Ja... chce tylko porozmawiać. Uwierz mi, nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy. Wezbrała we mnie litość i współczucie. Poczułam, że mówi prawdę. Opuściłam powoli rękę, którą jak się okazało miałam uniesioną i zaciśniętą w pięści. On, widząc moje wachanie, zaproponował cicho: -Może usiądziemy? I tak to się w sumie zaczeło. '***' Po kilku godzinach rozmowy moje przerażenie i niepewność zniknęły. Jeździec okazał się naprawdę sympatyczny i zabawny, a jego smok uroczy. Na początku jednak nie było to takie oczywiste. Pierwszym krokiem było to, że musiałam się przemóc i dotknąć wielkiego gada. Kiedy już to nastąpiło, moje nastawienie uległo nieodwracalnej zmianie. W życiu nie pomyślałabym, że kiedykolwiek będę mogła dotknąć smoka, a co dopiero go głaskać i bawić się z nim. Jedyną rzeczą, przez którą czułam się niezręcznie była maska, wciąż tkwiąca na twarzy zielonookiego. '*Czkawka*' Niesamowite jak ona się śmieje, jak bawi się ze Szczerbem, jak postrzega świat. Ta jej ufność jest niesamowita. Przez chwilę poczułem się głupio i... naprawde jak złodziej. Zaraz jednak powróciłem do rozmowy, bo wygląda na to, że mnie o coś pytała. -Hej, słyszałeś?- powtórzyła. -Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Co mówiłaś? -Pytałam czy jesteś brzydki.- uśmiechnęła się. -Eee...- Troche zakłopotała mnie tym pytaniem. Wyczułem, że chodzi jej o maskę, ale co niby miałem odpowiedzieć? Zdecydowałem się na prawdę.- Myślę, że nie jestem jakimś potworem z bagien,m ale to bardziej dla bezpieczeństwa.- popukałem przedmiot zakrywający moją twarz. -Ahaa...- pokiwała głową. -wiesz, nie wszyscy mnie lubią, tak ogólnie. -Ale chyba masz jakiegoś przyjaciela, nie?- Zmieniła pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą. -Jasne- odparłem. -Ale człowieka- zerknęła znacząco na Szczerba. -Tak, człowieka- zaśmiałem się.- W sumie mam tylko jego-wskazałem na smoka- i tamtego koleżkę. -Jak mu na imię?- zapytała. -Arron- odpowiedziałem spokojnie. Milczała, uznałem więc, że teraz moja kolej na zabranie głosu. -Ty za to pewnie masz wielu przyjaciół. -Mogłoby się tak wydawać- odparła.- Lecz w rzeczywistości jest ich niewielu. Niby trzymamy się całą paczką. W 5, przynajmniej tak było kiedyś. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło, nie czuję, że mogę im zaufać. Jedyną osobą, którą uważam za przyjaciółkę jest Kelly. -To ta, z którą byłaś wtedy w Magicznym Miejscu?- Ups, chyba powiedziałem o 2 słowa za dużo. Czkawka, weź ty się czasem ugryź w język. '-'''Tak się nazywa ta polana?- ożywiła się.- Ty ją nazwałeś? -Tak i tak- odpowiedziałem ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. -Jest przepiekna. Ale to znaczy, że... wtargnęłam ci na teran prywatny! Przepraszam. Niemal natychmiast zacząłem tarzać sie po ziemi ze śmiechu. Widok spanikowanej dziewczyny był naprawdę zabawny. No i te przeprosiny. Po prostu nie mogłem sie powstrzymać. -Z czego się śmiejesz?- wkurzyła się. -Ja... przepraszam, po prostu... To nie do końca jest moje, lubie tam często przebywać i tyle- wyjaśniłem hamując śmiech. -No fajnie, czyli jak zwykle się wygłupiłam- mruknęła, tym razem była zażenowana. -Nie- spróbowałem się opanować.- Naprawdę, przepraszam, zachowałem się jak świnia, śmiejąc sie z ciebie. -Fakt- przyznała wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowana. Po chwili oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Spojrzałem w niebo i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest już troche póxno. Ba, gwiazdy świeciły już wysoko, a księżyc ukazywał się w swej pełnej krasie. Dla mnie w sumie było to bez różnicy, i tak nie zamierzałem wracać na noc do ''domu. Ale nie byłem tu sam. -Cóż... chyba czas się już pożegnać. '*Astrid*' Czy on powiedział, że czas się pożegnać? Niee... Dlaczego tak szybko? Rzecz jasna nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć na głos. ''' -Jasne... Ale miło było- uśmiechnęłam się smutnawo. Przytaknął. Nagle wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się niespodziewanie. Nieco się zmieszał i widać było, że bawiła go rzecz, o której właśnie pomyślał. *Czkawka*' Jaki ze mnie jest głupek! Całkowicie zatraciłem się w rozmowie, przekonywaniu jej do Szczerbatka i innych bzdurnych szczegółach, a zapomniałem o najważniejszym. Ale mimo to potrafiliśmy prowadzić normalną konwersację. To było aż dziwne. Zaskoczony swoim odkryciem zacząłem się szczerze śmiać, co wyraźnie zdenerwowało siedzącą naprzeciwko mnie dziewczynę. -Przepraszam, ale co cię tak bawi?- spytała zdezorientowana. -Heh, nic, tylko... Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że oboje zapomnieliśmy się sobie przedstawić. Przez chwilę dosłownie zdębiała i chciała zaprotestować, ale pomyślała chwileczkę i uświadomiła sobie, że mówię prawdę. W końcu również zaczęła się śmiać. -Fajnie, że na koniec rozmowy ci się przypomniało- bąknęła. -Lepiej późno niż wcale- odparłem, po czym dodałem: - Więc..? -Poczekaj. Mam jedno zastrzeżenie. Kiedy się komuś przedstawiam wolę być z nim ''twarzą w twarz.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Cały zesztywniałem, kiedy jej ręce spoczeły na mojej masce. Zaczęła powoli przesuwać ją w górę, odsłaniając kolejne elementy mojej twarzy. A ja nie protestowałem. '*Astrid*' Moim oczom stopniowo ukazywały się najpierw delikatne usta, pod którymi widniała mała blizna, dalej ciepłe zaróżowione lekko policzki, następnie kształtny nos i w końcu oczy, na których na chwilę przystanęłam. wilekie zielone tęczówki. Mimo dziwnego znajomego uczucia, które mnie ogarnęło przesuwałam maskę wyżej. Grube ciemne brwi, dysyć wysokie czoło, a na samym końcu burza brazowych gęstych włosów. Maska została zdjęta. Staliśmy ze sobą twarzą w twarz. '*Czkawka*' Kiedy zdjęła maskę poczułem jakby opuścił mnie jakiś ciężar, jakby otworzyła się jakaś wiecznie zamknięta bariera między nami. Bez słów wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, ona zdziwiona i troche zszokowana, a ja niepewny i nieco zawstydzony. W końcu ona przerwała tę niezręczną ciszę. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę i rzekła: - Astrid Hofferson. '*Astrid*' Przez jego twarz przemknęło zdziwienie, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Nie dało się mu jednak ukryć zaróżowionych policzków. Znałam go, byłam tego pewna. Teraz czekałam tylko na potwierdzenie tego, że nie jestem chorą idiotką. Odchrzaknął cicho i uczynił mój wcześniejszy gest, po czym otworzył usta i już chciał mówić, rozwiać być może moje wątpliwości, kiedy powietrze przeciął przerażający ryk. Miałam wrażenie, że zatrzęsła się ziemia. Szczerbatek zerwał się na równe nogi, podobnie jak nasza dwójka, i podbiegł do swojego pana, warcząc wścielke. Ten wskoczył prędko na jego grzbiet, poganiając mnie bym uczyniła to samo. Wszystko to działo się tak szybko, że nie zorientowałam się nawet kiedy byliśmy już w pobliżu travisowskiej wioski. Wioski, która właśnie płonęła, i nad którą górował gigantyczny smok. Wtuliłam się mocno w... No właśnie, wtedy mi się przypomniało. -Hej, powiesz mi w końcu jak masz na imię?- spytałam wchwytając się go kurczowo. -Teraz?- wydusił zirytowany. -Tak, teraz! -Ech...- Westchnął.- Jestem Czkawka.- Te dwa krótkie słowa sprawiły, że zrobiło mi się słabo. Nagle wszystko, to, że lece na smoku, że wioskę, w której są moi przyjaciele i w której mam ćwiczyć przez 3 następne dni atakuje inny ogromny smok, i że spędziłam dziś cudowny wieczór, to wszystko nagle straciło znaczenie. Zaczęłam wątpić czy to w ogóle miało miejsce. Czy to możliwe, że się odnalazł? '''Ta myśl była ostatnią, którą pamiętam zanim zemdlałam. A ostatnie co widziałam to Czkawka stający na Szczerbatku i szykujący się do walki z nieznanym mi gadem. '''Wybaczcie, że dopiero teraz, ale wczoraj niespodziewanie zaskoczyła burza :o ale nic, najważniejsze, że już jest :D miłego czytanka. 9. Lepiej dobrze się zastanów... '*Astrid*' Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, ujrzałam pochylonych nade mną przyjaciół. O ile dobrze zrozumiałam pytali czy wszystko w porządku. - Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest- zapewniałam ich, jednak analizę rozpoczęłam dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. Faktycznie, wyglądało na to, że nie jest mi nic poważnego, byłam tylko troche poobijana i kręciło mi się w głowie.-Co właściwie się stało?- zapytałam. -Wielki smok zaatakował wioskę- odpoowiedział mi Śledzik.- Ale nie znam tego gatunku. Spustoszył prawie wszystko, ocalała tylko cześć domów i arena. -Wszyscy właśnie pomagają w odbudowie- dodała Szpadka. -A wy siedzicie tu ze mną- zauważyłam. -No wiesz, Sączysmark i Mieczyk nie przepuszczą żadnej okazji, żeby nie sprzątać- mrugnęła Kelly. -Aa... a gdzie teraz jest ten smok? -Przepędziliśmy go- odparł dumnie Smark. -Sami?- spytałam, niedowierzając. -Oczywiście, że sami- mruknął Jorgenson.- Najwięcej to ja w sumie. -Najwięcej to ty uciekałeś!- wrzasnęła Szpadka. Po kiljku minutach doszłam do siebie i mogłam się ze spokojem rozejrzeć. Rzeczywiście, wioska poniosła niemałe straty. Wszędzie krzątali się pracujący wikingowie. Pomyślałam, że zaraz też pójdę pomagać,ale chciałam się najpierw odświeżyć. Powiedziałam o tym Kelly. '-'''Astrid, dziś już nie warto, oni wszyscy zaraz się rozejdą. Jest środek nocy. Idź lepiej do domu sie położyć. Ja i Szpadka też za chwilę przyjdziemy, ok?- uśmiechnęła się współczjąco. Musiałam wyglądać jak sto nieszczęść. Wtedy przypomniał mi się wieczór. No tak, była już noc. Nawet nie wiem ile byłam nieprzytomna, ale szkoda mi było pytać. Przytaknęłam tylko, powiedziałam wszystkim dobranoc i skierowałam się do domku. Na całe szczęście nasz ocalał. Czasem dobrze mieszkać bardziej na uboczu. Weszłam do środka i wreszcie spróbowałam się troche skupić. Prawdopodobnie znalazłam Czkawkę, a raczej on odnalazł mnie. Ale...jak? Tu nic nie trzymało się kupy, jak to w ogóle było możliwe? W jaki sposób? A jeśli to był jakiś inny Czkawka... To też było bardzo prawdopodobne, bo niby jak Czkawka miałby okiełznać smoka. Smoka... dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że leciałam na stworzeniu, które normalnie powinnam zabić. Pokręcony wieczór, nie ma co. W każdym razie, Czkawka czy nie Czkawka, co się z nim stało? Nie mógł się tak po prostu rozpłynąć. Przeszłam do pokoju na órze. Tam, na moim łózku, leżał list. Rzuciłam się na niego jak jakieś głodne dziecko i znów zakręciło mi się w głowie. Natychmiast jednak odgięłam kartke zatytuowaną ''Astrid i zaczęłam czytać następującą treść: '' Astrid,'' Wybacz, że musiałem lecieć, ale nie chciałem się za bardzo pokazywać. Liczę, że zrozumiesz. Ze mną wszystko w porządku, o ile jeszcze pamiętasz co się stało zanim zemdlałaś. Mam nadzieję, że przyjaciele dobrze się Tobą zajęli. Pewnie myslisz sobie gdzie teraz jestem i czy się jeszcze zobaczymy. Nie mogę Ci nic obiecać. Ale nie trać nadzieji, zawsze będę gdzieś w pobliżu. Teraz odpoczywaj, swoją drogą przepraszam, że tyle Cię zatrzymałem wieczorem. Dobranoc. '' Czkawka (o ile w nadmiarze emocji nie zapomniałaś.) '' Jeszcze kilka razy prześledziłam cały tekst, by za chwilę złożyć kartkę i schować do mojej szafki. Jak to faceci, rozbudził nadzieję i zniknął. Z oczy spłynęła tylko jedna jedyna łza. Nie ma co, trzeba żyć dalej. Zresztą, to i tak nic nie znaczyło, po prostu jeden miły wieczór. Położyłam głowę na poduszce i zamknęłam oczy. Po chwili zerwałam się z myślą: Ale jeśli ten Czkawka to prawdziwy Czkawka nie mogę dać mu tak po prostu odejść!.'' Potem zmęczenie wzięło górę i na dobre zpadłam w sen.' '*Czkawka*' Oddychnąłem z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyłem smoka demolującego wioskę. Na szczęście był to Tajfumerang, który miał u mnie pewien dług do uregulowania. Tak więc, na moją prośbę, posłusznie odpuścił. A ci ludzi myśleli, że to wszystko dzięki nim, że wszystko da się załatwić siłą. A tymczasem wystarczy troche pomyśleć. Po odstawieniu Astrid na ziemię zobaczyłem podbiegających ludzi. Szybko się zmyłem, a po drodze zostawiłem liścik w domu nowo poznanej. Nie chciałem, żeby o mnie zapomniała, wręcz przeciwnie. Juto także zamierzałem wpaść z wizytą. Polecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem na nasze małe wzgórze akurat w odpowiednim momencie, żeby zobaczyć jak Astrid wchodzi do domku. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że zaraz to przeczyta. O ile wcześniej nie padnie ze zmęczenia. Wkrótce po tym napisałem wiadomość do Arrona, w której poinformowałem go, że nie wrócę do domu przez następne dni, a kiedy już wrócę będziemy ustawieni do końca życia. To powinno mu wynagrodzić dzisiejszy brak jedzenia, które ja miałem załatwić. Nadal bowiem chciałem zrealizować swój plan. W końcu po to tu przybyłem. Jeden mały rabunek, który miał nam ustawić dalsze życie. Na rzie nikt nie znał szczegółów, oprócz Szczerbatka, rzecz jasna. Zwinąłem kartkę w rulonik, przywiązałem do Pocztowego Straszliwca i wysłałem do Arrona. Położyłem się jakieś 10 minut później i wpatrzony w gwiazdy pomyślałem, że to jednak był niesamowity dzień. :-) * * * '*Czkawka*' Następnego dnia udałem się na tutejszą arenę do zabijania smoków. Aż ciężko mi to przechodzi przez myśl. Jednak tym razem trwały tam pierwsze zajęcia, chociaż różnicy nie było zbyt dużej. Uczyli zabijać smoki. Kiedy o tym pomyślę, dłonie same zaciskają mi się w pięści. Ale poszedłem tam, bo chciałem zobaczyć jak Astrid sobie poradzi. Miałem tylko jeden problem, a mianowcie nie wiedziałem co zrobić ze Szczerbem. Uparciuch za nic w świecie nie chciał zostać, więc byłem zmuszony wziąść go ze sobą. Przemknęliśmy przez wioskę w miarę cicho i z ukrycia przyglądaliśmy się szkoleniu. '*Astrid*' -To takie niesprawiedliwe, wolałabym pomagać w sprzątaniu bałaganu zostawionego wczoraj przez smoka, a nie powtarzać podstawy, które już znam- żaliłam się pozostałym Wandalom uczestniczącym w szkoleniu. Kelly odciągnęła mnie na bok. -Astrid, co się z tobą dzieje? Jeszcze wczoraj nie mogłaś się doczekać tych lekcji. Mów, co się stało. Przygryzłam dolną wargę. Tak naprawdę bardzo chciałam zapomnieć o wczorajszych wydarzeniach, ale jeszcze bardziej potzrebowałam komuś o nich powiedzieć. -Bo wiesz, ja... Spotkałam wczoraj tego Nieznajomego. Przez chwilę kojarzyła fakty. -Tego, co wtedy na polance na Berk?- Przytaknęłam.- Kurcze, dziewczyno! I co, dowiedziałaś się czegoś o nim? Co on tu w ogóle robi?- Była szczerze przejęta, ale nie chciałam dzielić się z nią wszystkimi szczegółami. -Ehm, widziałam go tylko przelotnie- skłamałam, przez co poczułam się jeszcze gorzej. -O raju... Jak go jeszcze kiedyś zobaczysz, natychmiast lecisz z tym do mnie!- pogroziła mi palcem. -Tak jest!- uśmiechnęłam się. Ta obietnica trochę złagodziła wyrzuty sumienia. Nie miałam już nic do czynienia z tamtym typem, przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję. Wtedy jakiś starszy wiking zawołał nas do siebie. Rozpoczęło się szkolenie. *** Było nas z 30 osób. Zgodnie z moimi przeczuciami dziś same podstawy. Lekcja potrwała jakieś 3 godziny. Skończyliśmy w porze obiadowej, na popołudnie otrzymaliśmy zadanie- ćwiczyć na następne zajęcia. Dopiero jutro miało się zrobić ciekawie. Ja jednak miałam inne plany. Zaraz po obiedzie poszłam pomagać w sprzątaniu i naprawianiu strat wyrządzonych wczoraj. Nie było już tak źle, wieczorem wyglądało to gorzej. Mimo to czułam się odpowiedzialna za tamten atak, nie wiem tylko dlaczego. Pomagałam przez jakieś 2 godziny, a potem udałam się do lasu, poćwiczyć. I przy okazji pozbierać myśli. Kiedy tak waliłam toporem w drzewa, upewniłam się na stałe w myśli, że Czkawka, ten z wczoraj, w ogóle nie zaistniał i nie zaistnieje w moim życiu. Dziwnie podniosło mnie to na duchu i sprawiło, że aż uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. W tym samym momentcie, w wyniku spotkania z moim toporem, rozbryznęły drzazgi pobliskiego drzewa. Mój uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. *Czkawka* Gdy tylko otworzyłem oczy, sięgnąłem ręką do twarzy. Twarzy całej w smoczej ślinie. Natychmiast zerwałem się na równe nogi i zacząłem strzepywać z siebie maź. Nagle przypomniało mi się, gdzie jestem. Równie szybko jak wtedy się podniosłem, tym razem przykucnąłem. Chyba nikt mnie nie widział. Zorientowałem się, że zajęcia już dawno dobiegły końca. Moja następna myśl spowodowała następstwa kolejnych wydarzeń: Gdzie jest Szczerbatek? *Astrid* Następne rzuty były już trochę mniej celne, ale wciąż niezbyt odbiegały od normy. Porzucałam jeszcze pare razy, aż w końcu zaczęło się ściemniać. -''Ostatni rzut''- powiedziałam sobie w myślach. I to faktycznie był mój ostatni rzut w najbliższym czasie. W chwili zamachnięcia się i wypuszczenia mojego toporu z ręki, z krzaków wyskoczyła w moją stronę Nocna Furia. -''Nie!''- mój niemy krzyk ukazał się jako grymas bólu. Ryk smoka spłoszył siedzące w pobliżu ptaki. Prędko podbiegłam do leżącego na ziemi gada i przyklękłam przy nim zapłakana. -Szczerbatek! Ja Cię tak strasznie przepraszam!- łkałam, a smok wpatrywał się we mnie wzrokiem pełnym bólu, wyraźnie słabnąc. Z jego boku sączyła się krew.- Nie ruszaj się, zaraz sprowadzę pomoc- pogłaskałam go delikatnie. Powoli opuścił łeb. Tylko kogo ja mogłam tu przyprowadzić? Wszyscy natychmiast rzucili by mu się z toporami do gardła. Jedyną osobą, która mogła mi pomóc był Czkawka. *Czkawka* Zaraz po usłyszeniu ryku Nocnej Furii, rzuciłem się w las. Nie mogłem ustalić dokładnego położenia smoka, jedynie mniej więcej. Nie musiałem jednak długo szukać. Chwilę potem wpadła na mnie zdyszana Astrid. -Czka... Czkawka... Czka...- dyszała ciężko, usiłując dojść do siebie. -Astrid, spokojnie! Co się stało? Nie denerwuj się... -Czkawka... Szczerbatek... on jest ranny- wykrztusiła w końcu. Przez moment serce mi zamarło. -Gdzie?- spytałem. Chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić do Nocnej Furii. Gdy byliśmy w pobliżu rannego, wyprzedziłem ją i rzuciłem się przed przyjacielem. Z moich oczu wypłynęły łzy i pociekły po policzkach. -Szczerbek... Cii... Nie bój się, jestem tu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Smok zamruczał cicho. Mój widok wyraźnie poprawił mu samopoczucie. Ale nie stan zdrowia. Obejrzałem dokładnie jego ranę i wstałem. Wiedziałem jak mu pomóc, ale potrzebne były lekarstwa. Miałem kiedyś podobną ranę, ale nie tak głęboką. Przyglądałem się wtedy, jak Arron ją wylecza i dobrze to pamiętam. Powinno pomóc. -Astrid, potrzebne mi są odpowiednie leki, żeby pomóc Szczerbatkowi- oznajmiłem spokojnie.- Musisz mi je przynieść, na pewno mają je na tej wyspie. Przynieś je na to niewielkie wzgórze koło twojego domku. Kiwnęła głową. Ona również miała łzy w oczach. Sporządziłem jej listę, a ona puściła się biegiem do wioski. Teraz musiałem tylko przetransportować jakoś Szczerbatka. *Astrid* Tak szybko to chyba jeszcze w życiu nie biegłam, nawet podczas wyścigów ze Sączysmarkiem. Wpadłam do chaty tutejszej szamanki jak z procy, a kiedy pokazałam jej sporządzoną przez Czkawkę listę, zapytała mnie co się stało. Żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń odparłam, że to nic takiego, koleżanka drachnęła się podczas ćwiczeń. Niestety staruszka nie miała tego, co było potrzebne. Załamana robiłam dobrą minę do złej gry. -Cóż, no trudno. Poradzimy sobie inaczej. Dziękuję- I wyszłam, bo co miałam innego zrobić. Wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł. -''Może i szalony''- pomyślałam.- Ale dzięki niemu mogę nie tylko uratować Szczebatka, ale także dowiedzieć się czy Czkawka to ten Czkawka. '' '*Czkawka*''' Dobrze jest mieć Zmiennoskrzydłe za przyjaciół, chętnie pomogły mi przetransportować tu Szczerbatka. Przez ten czas, kiedy Astrid pobiegła po leki, ja zrobiłem mu zimny obkład, który chociaż troche powinien złagodzić ból. Nagle pojawiła się Astrid. Bez lekarstw. -Gdzie masz te leki?- zapytałem od razu. -Szamanka ich nie ma- odpowiedziała, ale zaraz pospiesznie dodała.- Ale wiem co musimy zrobić. Czy Szczerbatek wytrzyma do jutra? -Mam nadzieję- burknąłem.- Powinien wytrzymać, jeśli znajdziemy chociażby jakieś leki tymczasowe. Zaraz...- Wtedy dostrzegłem, że krwawi jej ręka.- Astrid, co ci się stało, do diabła? -Będzie musiał dociągnąć- Spojrzała na swoją rękę i uśmiechnęła się.- Bo w nocy wypływamy na Berk. -Co??- Nic nie rozumiałem. -Byłam u reszty i pokazałam im to skaleczenie- mrugnęła do mnie.- Tu nie ma tych lekarstw, ale są na Berk. Mam nadzieję. -I zrobiłaś to.. dla Szczerbatka? -Nie miałam wyjścia- odparła.- Ja.. czuję się za to odpowiedzialna. -Dziękuję- odpowiedziałem, a do Szczerba szepnąłem:- Wytrzymaj stary. Będzie dobrze. *Czkawka* - Czekaj, ale jak ty to sobie właściwie wyobrażasz? - zapytałem po dokładnym przemyśleniu planu Astrid. - Przyjdę do twoich przyjaciół i powiem zwyczajnie: Witajcie, jestem smoczym jeźdźcem, to mój smok Szczerbatek. Jest ranny, czy moglibyśmy płynąć razem z wami na Berk, żeby tam go wyleczyć? ? Przecież to brzmi... co najmniej absurdalnie. - Słuchaj, ja mam świadomośc tego, jak to brzmi - odparła. - Ale możemy to zrobić inaczej. Nie muszą wiedzieć, że na pokładzie będzie smok. Uniosłem brwi i uśmiechnąłem się z szacunkiem. - Nie znałem cię od tej strony. - Nie masz pojęcia ile jeszcze rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz - odwzajemniła uśmiech. - I vice versa - pomyślałem. Ponieważ zbliżał się wieczór, a jutro z samego rana mieliśmy wypływać, Astrid poszła do siebie. Tak a propo, jej też podali leki, żeby przetrzymała noc z tą ręką, a prawdziwe lekarstwa miała dostać jutro, tak jak Szczerbek. W nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Czuwałem przy Szczerbatku, nie mogłem znieść myśli, że coś mu jest, że coś go boli. W tym całym pośpiechu nie zdążyłem nawet zapytać Astrid czy wie kto to zrobił i jak w ogóle znalazła się przy Szczerbie. Kiedy człowiek nie może spać do głowy przychodzą mu różne myśli. Ja zacząłem rozmyślać o celu naszej jutrzejszej podróży, o Berk. Ta nazwa była mi tak znajoma, że aż ciężko mi było sobie przypomnieć skąd. I wtedy naszła mnie jeszcze jedna myśl, bardzo dziwna. Pomyślałem o rodzinie. Nigdy nie miałem rodziny, ojciec, który nigdy nie interesował się synem, i którego ten syn teraz nawet nie pamięta. I nie chce pamiętać. Przewróciłem się na drugi bok, twarzą do Szczerbatka. Pogładziłem go po łuskowatym pysku. -Jesteś moją jedyną rodziną. Prawdziwą rodziną. I nie pozwolę ci odejśc, zostajesz ze mną kolego. Pojedyncza łza potoczyła się po moim policzku i popłynęła dalej po mordce mojej Mordki. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, żę tulę do siebie tego wielkiego gada. Mojego przyjaciela. Ścisnąłem go jeszcze bardziej i wtulony w czarne łuski, po pewnym czasie zasnąłem. *Astrid* Już od rana Kelly i Szpadka we wszystkim mi pomagały, spakowały mnie (chociaż co prawda nie było tego za dużo) i ogólnie wszystko chciały robić za mnie. To była chyba kara, którą musialam odbyć. Nienawidzę, kiedy nie moge nic zrobić sama, zupelnie jakbym była dzieckiem. O 9 wszyscy byli już gotowi do drogi. Statek załadowany był naszymi rzeczami, a pożegnanie z wodzem Travis było dość szybkie. Na całe szczęście nie zrobili żadnej uczty pożenalnej, czy czegoś w tym stylu. Pewnie z braku czasu. Któż mógł przewidzieć wczorajsze wydarzenia. Tak czy siak, wyrobiliśmy się szybko, więc krótko przed naszym wypłynięciem poszłam po Czkawkę. Ciągnęłam za sobą wielką skrzynię, chociaż nie powiem, z zabandażowaną i obolałą ręką było to małym problemem, i modliłam się, żeby tylko nikt mnie nie zobaczył. Ale niestety, jak zawsze właśnie to musiało się stać. - Astrid, gdzie ciągniesz tą wielka skrzynię? Może ci chociaż pomogę? Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Denima. Ten to zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. - Nie dzięki, dam radę. Idź na pokład zaraz odpływamy. - chciałam go zbyć, ale nie dawał za wygraną. - Nie, poważnie, zaraz ci pomogę. Gdzie to zanieść? - podszedł do skrzyni i chciał ją przesuwać, ale mu nie pozwoliłam. - Nie trzeba, dam radę! - i zaczęlismy szarpać skrzynią, miałam ochotę go walnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał mnie głos: - Astrid, masz jakiś problem? Oboje spojrzeliśmy na ścieżkę, ja z uśmiechem, Denim ze zdziwioną miną. Czkawka stał tylko z założonymi na piersi rękami, gotowy wybawić mnie z tej nieszczęsnej sytuacji. *Czkawka* Skoro tylko wzeszło słońce, obudziłem i siebie, i Szczerbatka. Zmieniłem mu opatrunek i jeszcze raz wyjaśniłem, co będzie musiał zrobić. Słuchał mnie cierpliwie, mimo że wszystko to słyszał już wczoraj. Najwyraźniej bardzo były mu te lekarstwa potrzebne. Ważne, że przetrzymał noc, teraz już da radę. Zapakowałem do mojej torby wszystkie rzeczy, jakie ze sobą miałem, czyli głównie trochę jedzenia i jakiś koc. Zaraz po tym zostawiłem na chwilę Szczerba i udałem się tam, gdzie Astrid miała przekazać mi wielką skrzynię, w której moja Mordka miał odbyć podróż. Dosyć spartańskie warunki. Miałem co do tego pewne zastrzeżenia, ale po krótkich negocjacjach zgodziłem się. Po dotarciu na miejsce zobaczyłem Astrid, ale co prawda nie samą. Był z nią ten chłopak, ten sam, którego już wcześniej widziałem jak schodził z pokładu, po przypłynięciu tutaj. Od początku mi się nie podobał. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Astrid wydawała się cieszyć na mój widok, ale chłopak wydawał się być zbity z pantałyku. I dobrze, lubię zaskakiwać. Blondynka podeszła do mnie z uśmiechem i ni stąd, ni z owąd, przytuliła się. Dosyć mnie to zdziwiło, ale starałem się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. - Przedstawiam ci Czkawkę - zwróciła się do tamtego kolesia. - Będzie z nami płynął na Berk, jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz. Jak na dżentelmena przystało, podałem mu rękę. - Czkawka - przedstawiłem się. - Denim – odparł, po uściśnięciu mojej dłoni. Zmierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. - Więc teraz widzisz Denim, że naprawdę sobie poradzę. Możesz iść - Astrid podeszła tym razem do niego i popchnęła go lekko do tyłu. Zrezygnowany chłopak odwrócił się i podreptał przed siebie. - Pomożesz mi z tą skrzynią? - zapytała, gdy Denim się oddalił. Wzruszyłem ramionami, ale zaraz podszedłem i zaczęliśmy pchać ciężką skrzynię. W dwójkę szło nam całkiem lekko. Problem pojawił się dopiero, kiedy w środku znalazł się Szczerbatek. Nie mogliśmy go ruszyć z miejsca, a mieliśmy już mało czasu. Okazało się, że zawadzał nam średniej wielkości kamień, hamujący skrzynię. Potem jakoś daliśmy radę. Dotarliśmy do statku w momencie, kiedy chcieli zacząć szukać Astrid. Dziewczyna przedstawiła mnie wszystkim na pokładzie i nakazała, żeby załadowali skrzynię. Oznajmiła, że w środku są moje bardzo cenne i delikatne rzeczy, więc mają uważać we wnoszeniu załadunku na statek. Śmiałem się w duchu, kiedy im to tłumaczyła. Kiedy upewniłem się, że skrzynia ze Szczerbatkiem w środku, jest bezpiecznie załadowana, Astrid przedstawiła mi swoich przyjaciół. Nie wiedziała, że znam ich już z widzenia, oni zresztą też nie wiedzieli. Ta gromadka dosyć nieogarniętych wikingów kogoś mi przypominała. To były dawne czasy, gorsze życie. Wracając, przyjaciele Astrid nie wydawali mi się jakoś szczególnie pozytywnie nastawieni, przynajmniej chłopcy. Pośród załogi dostrzegłem także koleżankę Astrid, tą, z którą była wtedy w lesie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej lekko, na co ona wyszczerzyła się do mnie i pokiwała nieśmiało. W końcu wypłynęliśmy. - No to miłej podróży - zagaiła mnie Astrid, kiedy patrzyliśmy na oddalającą się wyspę. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i kiwnąłem głową w zamyśleniu. *Astrid* Podróż mijała spokojnie, szczerze mówiąc co chwila spoglądałam na Czkawkę. Czasami nawet nieświadomie. Wyraźnie było widać, że od dawien dawna nie przebywał z ludźmi. Cały czas był czujny, nie ufał innym, chociaż miałam nadzieję, że to tylko moje spostrzeżenia. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie tylko mi się tak wydawało. - Astrid, możemy pogadać? - zapytała Kelly i odciągnęła mnie na bok. - O co chodzi? - spytałam, chociaż znałam już odpowiedź. - Ten nowy... - Czkawka - poprawiłam ją. - Czkawka - powtórzyła. - On wydaje sie taki... zamknięty. Wtedy w lesie był zupełnie inny. - Kelly, wydaje ci się - odparłam. - Tak to jest, jak widzisz w innych tylko to, co chcesz widzieć. - To wcale nie prawda. Może po prostu muszę go lepiej poznać. - Jasne. Śmiało, leć do niego zagadać - wypaliłam. Byłam na nią zła, i to bardzo. Zresztą, byłam zła na wszystko. - Serio? Dzięki, bo wiesz, myślałam, że... - Nawet nie kończ. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać tego typu bzdur. - Jednak jesteś na mnie zła - zauważyła. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Po krótkiej chwili znów zabrałam głos, tym razem już spokojniej. - Przepraszam, Kelly. Jestem dziś jakaś rozdrażniona. Idź, może faktycznie powinnaś pogadać z Czkawką. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Zapamiętaj: ja i Czkawka - tylko znajomi. Kelly pokiwała głową z uśmiechem, który mówił, że i tak mi nie wierzy. Ale powiedziała tylko: - Czyli między nami w porządku? W odpowiedzi przytuliłyśmy się. Potem moja przyjaciółka poszła w kierunku Czkawki. Mieczyk i Szpadka pokazywali mu właśnie swoją nową technikę walenia siebie nawzajem. Wydawał się być tym zafascynowany. Uśmiechnełam się sama do siebie. Muszę mu dać lekcję, dotyczącą brania bliźniaków na serio. A raczej nie brania. Chwilę potem byłam świadkiem podejścia Kelly do mojego nowego znajomego i rozpoczęcia ich rozmowy. Odwróciłam wzrok. Spokojnie Astrid. Przecież to nic takiego. Nie ma się czym przejmować. Utkwiłam spojrzenie w falach, które otaczały nas ze wszystkich stron. Od razu się uspokoiłam. I to tak bardzo, że oczy zaczęły mi się same zamykać. Przysiadłam i oparłam głowę o stojącą obok niewielką beczkę. Odpłynęłam już po kilku minutach. *Czkawka* Próbowałem szybko zakończyć rozmowe z koleżanką Astrid. Nie powiem, była miła i pewnie moglibyśmy całkiem fajnie poprowadzić rozmowę, ale zwyczajnie nie miałem na to ochoty. Dziwnie czułem się wśród tylu ludzi. Chciałem pójść do Szczerbatka, sprawdzic co z nim. Ale co chwila ktoś do mnie podchodził, chciał rozmawiać. Powoli miałem tego dość. Nie chcąc być niegrzeczny, zamieniłem z brunetką kilka zdań i kiedy nie patrzyła, oddaliłem sie. Po drodze pod pokład dostrzegłem Astrid. Spała, oparta o beczke z rybami. Rozejrzałem się i po dostrzeżeniu ciepłego koca, okryłem nim Astrid. Przy okazji zwinąłem jedną rybę i udałem się do Szczerbatka. Pod pokładem, w największej skrzyni, czekał mój smok. Odchyliłem lekko pokrywę i zaraz ujrzałem uradowaną mordkę Szczerba. - Heej, kolego - przywitałem się i dałem mu rybę. Zaczął pałaszować ją ze smakiem. - Wiem, że to nie wynagrodzi ci tak marnych warunków podróży, ale nie martw się. Niedługo cię wyleczymy. Chciałem tam z nim posiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Szybko zamknąłem pokrywę i jak gdyby nigdy nic, odszedłem od skrzyni. Na dół zszedł, o ile dobrze zapamietałem, Sączysmark. - Co tu robisz? - burknął na mnie gniewnie. Uniosłem ręce na znak niewinności i przecisnąłem sie koło niego na schodach. Niezbyt miły typek. Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał, jakie towarzystwo wolę, ludzi czy smoków, odpowiedź padłaby od razu. I pewnie byłaby taka sama u wszystkich, gdyby tylko zechcieli poznać te niezwykłe latające stworzenia. *** Po upłynięciu jakichś czterech godzin (czterech godzin męczarni z ludźmi) naszym oczom ukazała się wyspa. To prawdopodobnie było Berk. Ratunek dla Szczerbatka był blisko. Rozdział 10. Naprawdę nas nie pamiętasz? ' *Astrid*' Było mi tak przyjemnie, mimo że przecież spałam na statku i opierałam się o beczkę. Po chwili jednak dowiedziałam się dlaczego. A dlatego, że okrywał mnie mięciutki kocyk. Ale trzeba było wstawać. Zewsząd dobiegały głośne rozmowy ludzi, a poruszenie to spowodowane było tym, że dopływaliśmy. Wstałam więc, uważając oczywiście na chorą rękę, ogarnęłam nieco fryzurę i zaczęłam szukać Czkawki. Znalazłam go blisko masztu. Wpatrywał się w wyspę przed nami. Kiedy do niego podeszłam oderwał na chwilę wzrok, uśmiechnął się do mnie, po czym wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia. - Wyspałaś się? - zapytał. - Hmm... w sumie tak - odparłam, udając obojętną. Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że to on mnie wtedy okrył. - Czy... ta polana, ta na której się wtedy spotkaliśmy, to tutaj? - Nagle zupełnie zmienił temat, a ton jego głosu stał się nieprzenikniony. - Tak, tylko że ona jest bardziej po drugiej stronie. A co? - zerknęłam na niego. - Nic, po prostu... Czuję z tym miejscem, z tą wyspą, jakąś dziwną więź. To musi być przez Magiczne Miejsce. Poczułam szybsze bicie serca. Więź... prawdziwy Czkawka mógłby czuć z Berk więź. Ale na pewno nie pozytywną. Zanim zdążyłam coś odpowiedzieć, zawyli w róg, co oznaczało, że zaraz dobijemy do portu. I całe szczęście, bo po pierwsze - kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć, a po drugie - zaczynała mnie już piec rana na ręce. *Czkawka* W porcie zrobił się tłok, od kiedy dobił tam nasz statek. Nikt nie rozumiał, dlaczego wróciliśmy tak szybko. Astrid nie pozwalała mi się zgubić. I dobrze, bo kiedy już dostanie lekarstwo, ja będę blisko, i zaraz potem dostanie je też Szczerbatek. Kiedy wszyscy schodzili z pokładu, Kelly podbiegła nieoczekiwanie do Astrid i przepchnęła się z nią przez schodzących wikingów. Pobiegły w stronę małego, wysoko położonego domku, tam najwyraźniej mieszkała miejscowa szamanka. Ja natomiast zszedłem z kładki i od razu zacząłem szukać wzrokiem skrzyni ze Szczerbatkiem. Właśnie ją znosili. Nie czekając, podbiegłem i pomogłem dwóm przysadzistym wikingom znieść ją na ląd. Kiedy udało nam się ją już bezpiecznie postawić, jeden z nich, taki brunet, powiedział do mnie: - Dzięki, ale chłopie, co ty tam trzymasz? Drugi, wysoki blondyn z wiadrem na głowie, zawtórował mu, głośno sapiąc. - Chyba chcesz się tu przeprowadzić, co? - zaśmiali się. - He he he... - Nerwowy chichot przekształcił mój uśmiech w grymas. - Takie tam graty, tak naprawdę nie jest tego dużo. - A gdzie ci to zanieść? - Eee... Wiecie, nie będę was już męczył. I tak dużo mi pomogliście. - Gruby i Wiadro do usług - uśmiechnął się ten niższy. Oddalili się, ja natomiast czuwałem przy skrzyni, w razie, gdyby komuś zechciało się zajrzeć do środka. Jednak z drugiej strony nie miałem pewności, czy Astrid mnie znajdzie. Wolałem jednak popilnować Szczerbka. Usiadłem na wielkiej pokrywie drewnianego przedmiotu i czekałem. Po jakichś 20 minutach, kiedy już cały statek był rozładowany, zacząłem sie niecierpliwić. Astrid wciąż nie było. Tak długo bandażowali jej tą rękę? Nagle do statku zaczął zbliżać się rosły mężczyzna z wielką, rudawą brodą. Jego postawa i stosunek, jaki mieli do niego ludzie, mówił mi, że to wódź wyspy. Ale najdziwniejsze było dla mnie to, że wydawał się znajomy. I to bardzo. Ale postanowiłem to ignorować. Wracając, wódź podszedł do statku i zaczął go oglądać, jakby oceniał czy poniósł jakieś straty. Zaraz po tym zapytał o coś kogoś z załogi. Potem przestałem go obserwować. Usłyszałem ciche mruczenie, dobiegające z wnętrza skrzyni. Nieco spanikowałem, zeskoczyłem na ziemię i zacząłem uspokajać Szczerbatka. - Spokojnie Mordko... Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę... - Przepraszam chłopcze, co ty tam wyprawiasz? Zdrętwiałem na dźwięk tego głosu. Obróciłem się powoli i zobaczyłem przed sobą rudobrodego. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się momentalnie, z gniewnego wodza na zszokowanego podstarzałego mężczyznę. Ja, jak to zwykle, udawałem obojętnego, choć w tym momencie było to ciężkie, ze świadomością, że z tyłu jest marudząca Nocna Furia. Rosły wiking chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić. Aż tu nagle poczułem silne szarpnięcie za ramię. Syknąłem cicho, gdy zorientowałem się, że to Astrid. - Dzień dobry wodzu. Wódź już wie, że musieliśmy wcześniej wrócić? - zagadnęła, szczerząc się do swojego wodza. Wyraźnie próbowała odwrócić ode mnie jego uwagę, i na odwrót. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi pokiwał powoli głową, wciaż mając otwarte usta. - To my już będziemy lecieć! - I pociągnęła mnie jak najdalej od statku, tak mi sie przynajmniej wydawało. Probowałem sie jej wyrwać, ale miała naprawdę mocny uścisk. Tak więc udało mi sie to dopiero po jakichś 40 sekundach. - Astrid, co ty robisz?! Musimy wracać do Szczerbatka! - szepnąłem. W końcu mnie puściła. Zatrzymaliśmy się. - O czym rozmawialiście? - zapytała. - Co? O niczym. Nie zdążyliśmy, bo nagle wtargnęłaś! To wasz wódź? - Tak. Chodź, mam lekarstwo dla Szczerbatka. Te słowa pozwoliły mi skupić się tylko na jednym. Ustaliliśmy, że ja załatwię jak przetransportować skrzynię bardziej do lasu, a ona pójdzie po lekarstwo. Umówiliśmy się danym miejscu, niedaleko. Objaśniła mi jak tam dojść. Odwróciliśmy się, każde ruszyło w swoją stronę, ale nagle stanąłem w miejscu. Odwróciłem się i zawołałem do niej: - Astrid! - ona też się odwróciła. - Dziękuję. - powiedziałem. Kiwnęła głową, ale nie zdążyłem dostrzec wyrazu jej twarzy, bo nim się obejrzałem już była w drodze po lekarstwo. ' Taak... Nexty powracają :) Nowy komputerek już jest, tak więc nie ma dalszych przeszkód, by pisać dalej :D oczywiście, jak już w komach wspominałam, nexty będą rzadziej, w miarę moich możliwości (dosyć wydłużył mi się plan lekcji niestety :/).' BLOG OFICJALNIE ZAWIESZONY Przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo czekać, żeby dowiedzieć się, że zawieszam ;___; to samo tyczy sie mojego pierwszego opowiadania. Być może ten blog jeszcze powróci, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Jeszcze raz przepraszam Was wszystkich Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania